Loud House: Going Digital
by Vstriker
Summary: Luna, Lincoln, and six other children are thrown into a wild adventure when they're transported to a world of strange monsters, some of which are claiming to be their partners. Now they have to find a way home while traversing this rather wild 'Digital' land, and possibly end up having to save it too. Digimon AU
1. The First Step

_You guys want to hear a totally radical story? Well buckle in, because I promise this'll be the craziest thing you ever heard. This is a story about me and seven other kids going on this crazy unbelievable adventure. But let's hit the rewind button so you get an idea of what's going down._

 _It all started when my folks sent me and all my siblings to summer camp, which sucked by the way. But we tried to make the best of a bad situation, you know. Not that we knew just how crazy the situation was gonna get. Like snowing in the middle of July crazy. I'm serious, it really started snowing in the middle of July._

 _Anyhow, me and a few other kids were chilling by the lake, and that's when it all started._

A brown haired girl wearing a purple shirt with a skull on it sat near the lake strumming her guitar. Suddenly she noticed something touch her nose. She opened her eyes and looked up, only to find snowflakes drifting down from the sky. "Snow…?"

 _That's me, Luna Loud. The most rocking girl in this place._

Sitting up not far away from the girl and reading an Ace Savvy comic, a white haired boy saw a snowflake drift down onto his page. He noticed the snow soon as well and raised an eyebrow. "It's July…" he muttered. It was just blistering hot out yesterday, how could it be snowing?

 _That's my little bro Lincoln. He's a righteous little dude._

Another boy quickly made his way out of the water as the temperature dropped. He had black curly hair and was covered in tribal tattoos. "Are you freaking kidding me?" he said shivering. The cold had come so suddenly, and he wasn't used to this weather.

 _That's Benjamin Brittle. We all just call him Ben. He's a fellow rocker like me._

Another boy, much taller boy and also covered in tattoos simply hummed as he watched the snow fall. He pulled out a laptop and suddenly began typing away. "Strange…" he muttered.

 _And that's Ben's big brother, Bruce. He's the strong silent type, and almost as smart as my sister Lisa. That's saying something._

"Yay! Snow!" A brown haired girl laughed as she ran by catching snowflakes on her tongue. Unlike the others she hadn't questioned the strange weather at all. She simply decided to enjoy the unexpected snow day.

 _That's Darcy Homandollar. Pretty much the sweetest kid you'll ever meet._

"Whoa, this is kind of nuts," a blonde girl with blue highlights in her hair said as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

 _That girl is Sam. She's an all-around awesome dude. But I guess I'm a little biased on that one. I kind of have a huge crush on her._

"Hmm…" A young man with jet black hair, a birthmark under his eye, and seemingly violet eyes sat up on a tree branch, looking at the strange weather curiously.

 _The one who looks way to cool to be here is Heath Grace. He's alright I guess. Bit of a loner._

"Alright everyone!" A tall blonde girl wearing a blue blouse and brown checker pattern skirt. "We need to get inside and wait out… whatever this is."

 _Carol Pingrey, one of the counselors and my big sis' arch rival. I don't think she's that bad. A little bossy, but cool. Anyway, the eight of us were about to go on one wild ride. But it'd be boring if I narrated the whole deal, so I'll just let it play out from here. Enjoy it guys._

"Aw, I wanted to play in the snow…" Darcy said hanging her head.

Ben began picking up his clothes from the dock and getting dressed. "This is seriously weird man. It was blazing hot yesterday and now it's snowing. Mother nature must be on her period this week."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Lame period jokes aside, it is really strange. What do you think is going on?" she asked turning towards Bruce.

"Don't know…" he said typing away at his laptop. "…but it's happening all over the world apparently."

Everyone looked towards him surprised. "Wow, that's totally the most I've ever heard you talk at one time dude," Luna said chuckling.

Carol sighed. "I don't care about what's happening everywhere else. We can figure this out once we get inside and out of this-"

"Blizzard," Heath said suddenly.

Carol turned towards him. "What? I wouldn't call this a blizzard, it's more like-"

"Uh, I don't think he means this," Lincoln said looking nervous. "I'm pretty sure he's talking about that."

They all looked towards where Lincoln was pointing and saw a storm heading towards them. They barely had any time to react before the wind blew by them, bringing a biting chill through the air along with it. "Seriously?!" Ben shouted. As if it wasn't cold enough before.

"Everyone inside, now!" Carol yelled as she headed towards the nearest cabin. They all followed after her, now more concerned about staying warm than trying to figure out the strange weather.

Once Carol made sure they were all safely inside she slammed the door behind her. "I need a blanket, like right now…" Ben said shivering. He hadn't got a chance to put his shirt on before the blizzard hit.

Sam grabbed one from a nearby bed and tossed it to him. "Okay, so that went from weird to totally insane. What do we do now? I really doubt this thing was meant to stand up to a blizzard," she reasoned.

Carol glanced out of the door. There was no way they could walk through this thing. "We wait for this to die down and then head back to the main campus."

Heath opened his jacket. "I got a couple of heat packs if anyone needs to stay warm," he offered. They all turned towards him. "What?"

"Dude… why are you carrying those?" Luna asked. He just shrugged. "Not an answer, but okay."

Darcy looked at Ben worriedly. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

He smiled, despite his shivering, and gave her a thumbs up. "Y-yeah, I'm good. Just not used to this weather. But don't sweat it kid. We'll be back at the main campus sipping hot coco in no time," he said patting her on the head.

"That's if we don't freeze to death first…" Lincoln muttered.

Darcy gasped at the statement and Luna punched his arm. "Dude," she said shaking her head at him. "Look, everything'll be fine guys we just have to-"

"Snow's stopped…" Bruce said pointing out the window.

Everyone stopped and looked outside. Sure enough, the storm had seemed to come to an end. The ground was still covered in a blanket of snow however. "Yay! Snow day!" Darcy yelled before speeding out of the door.

Ben frowned. "Darcy, don't go rolling around in the snow! You'll catch a cold!" he said as he got up and walked after her.

Carol sighed. "Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get back before it picks up again. I'm not getting in trouble for one of you freezing to death."

"I can just feel the caring counselor love radiating off you," Heath said sarcastically. He followed the others out of the door. "But you do have a point. It would totally suck to get stuck here."

Bruce hummed and walked out as well, and Luna, Lincoln and Sam followed suit. When they got outside they saw Ben and Darcy staring up at the sky. "Pretty…" Darcy said amazed.

"It's impossible," Ben said stunned.

The others looked up and saw that the sky was covered with glowing shifting lights. "Wait, are those the Northern Lights?!" Sam asked.

"Aurora Borealis," Bruce said narrowing his eyes. "Here? Not possible."

"Whether it's possible or not, it's here. No arguing that," Heath said bluntly.

Luna looked closely at the light show in the sky. "Well, I don't know how it's here, but they sure are sweet to look at. Like Mother Nature is giving us her own private light show."

Sam seemed to notice something shifting in the distance. "Hey, what's that?" she asked stepping a few feet forward. "It looks like something is… oh crap! Duck!" The others all soon realized what she was talking about. A number of bright lights were shooting down towards them.

Ben quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around Darcy, and Luna did the same with Lincoln. The lights crashed down around them, kicking snow into the air and shaking the ground. Luckily none of them had actually been hit.

When things settled down Luna looked over her brother. "You okay dude?" she asked worried.

Lincoln nodded. "I'm fine."

Darcy groaned as she clung onto Ben. "That was scary…"

"That was nuts!" Sam said. "The weather is one thing, but now crap is falling from the sky. We seriously need to get out of here before…" She stopped when she realized something was floating up from the ground.

Out of the spots where the lights crashed, small mechanical little glowing devices began rising up in front of them. "The heck are these things?" Heath asked as he grabbed the one floating in front of them. "They look like those old Tama-watch things."

"Hey! Don't touch them! They could be explosives for all we know!" Carol said.

Bruce grabbed the one in front of him and looked over it. He knew of plenty of virtual devices from the internet, but he'd never seen one like this.

Darcy snatched hers, along with Ben. "It's so pretty," Darcy said giggling.

"What part of DO NOT touch did you not understand?" Carol repeated.

Sam, Luna, and Lincoln all grabbed theirs too. "Cool. I wonder what it does," Lincoln said looking over the device.

Carol sighed before finally snatching the one in front of her. It hadn't blown up yet, so it was _probably_ safe. "Okay, you all got your weird little toys. Now can we please get back to the main campus? We can figure all this stuff out when we're safe."

"Yeah, I guess we should- OH CRAP!"

Everyone looked up and suddenly saw a massive tidal wave headed towards them. "That's not freaking possible!" Ben shouted.

"I feel like every time we say that stuff gets way worst!" Heath yelled.

The group quickly turned to run, but the wave easily swept them up. They quickly found themselves being washed away by the torrent of water. Luna barely managed to hold her breath before she went under. She looked around for her brother, and saw him along with all the others being pulled along with the current.

She tried to move towards him, but couldn't fight against it. Eventually she ran out of breath, slowly blacking out.

* * *

Luna slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. The first thing that she saw was the sky. Of course, the fact that she was seeing anything meant she was still alive, so that was good. "Hey, are you okay?" a voice suddenly asked.

She groaned and rubbed her head as she sat up. "Yeah, I think I'm okay…" she said. "That was seriously crazy dude. What happened to…" she stopped when she saw a small strange looking creature sitting in front of her.

Luna didn't really know how to describe it as anything other than… a bird. Well, it sort of looked like a bird. It was covered in orange feathers and had two bird like legs. But its body was strangely shaped, almost circular. And its eyebrows were all large and pointed. It almost looked like an angry bird or something.

"Whoa… you're a weird looking little thing aren't you?"

"Who you calling weird looking?!" it suddenly asked looking angry.

Luna eyes widened. Did that thing… did that thing just talk. She stepped back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No way dude! H-how did you just talk?!"

"With my mouth," it answered simply.

Luna was too stunned to really acknowledge the smart aleck comment. "I-I have to be dreaming. There's no way this is real," she said looking over the creature. "What are you?"

The birdlike creature furrowed its brows. "You know, you're supposed to introduce yourself before you ask someone else's name. But I guess I'll let it slide this time. I'm Pinamon, your partner," it said as it jumped up on top of her head. "It's nice to meet you Luna."

Luna flinched, but the creature easily kept its balance on her. "Pinamon? Partner? Dude, this is way too confusing. I'm either in a comma or you're confused… or both!" she said as she picked it up off her head. Suddenly she raised her eyebrow. "Wait a sec, how did you know my name?"

"Because we're partners. I've been waiting for you forever you know. Well, it felt like it was forever. Time passes differently here I think."

"Waiting for me…?" she muttered. She then took a look around. She was surrounded by a thick lush green forest. Nowhere like the campsite they'd just been at. Where did the all the snow go? Where were the others? Had they been washed to a different island or something? Anything seemed possibly at this point. "And what do you mean time passes differently here? Where is here?"

"The Digital World." Luna jumped at the voice and turned to see Bruce making his way out from behind the bushes, looking just as stoic as always. "At least that's what this little guy keeps telling me."

Luna stared at him confused, and then saw a little creature sitting on top of his head. It was metal, and almost looked like a mouse to a keyboard. It had big red eyes, a cord for a tail, and sharp metal ears. "You got one too?" Luna asked.

Bruce grunted in response. "Hello. I'm Metalkoromon," the creature greeted. "As yes, as I told Bruce earlier, you are now in the Digital World."

"…okay, and where's that?" Luna asked.

Bruce held up his phone. "Nowhere on Earth's map, that's for sure." His GPS app was stuck on its loading screen. "I'm not getting any type of signal."

"It's very unlikely any communication devices you've brought here will function properly," Metalkoromon said.

Luna sighed. "I guess we can count calling for help out then," she said before turning back to Pinamon. "So little dude, have you seen anyone else around here? White haired boy? Guy with tattoos? Blonde girls?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you and just you," he said simply.

"Great…" She turned towards Bruce. His being here at least meant that the others were around too. "Look, I don't know what's going but we need to start finding the others and making sure they're okay."

He nodded in agreement before pointing upwards. "Good idea. But we should probably deal with that thing first." Just as Luna was about to ask what he was talking about, they heard a loud monster like roar.

She turned around and paled when she saw yet another creature flying down towards them. This one however was not the small somewhat adorable one the others were. This one was a monster! It was big, red, and had clamp like pincers around its mouth. "Holy crap!"

Luna and Bruce both ducked down as the creature swooped right over their heads. "What is that thing?!" Luna said panicked. It began circling around and heading towards them once more. "Oh man, it's coming back!"

"Well, this is certainly not good. Kuwagamon has never been known for having a mild temper."

"You know him?!" Luna asked.

"Not particularly. He's kind of a jerk," Pinamon said. As it come towards them again, the bird like creature jumped from Luna's arms and lifted its tail feathers. "I'll handle this! **Piripiri Spark**!" Pinamon shot a small electric shock from its tail, which simply bounced right off of Kuwagamon. "Uh-oh…"

Pinamon was knocked back to the ground as Kuwagamon continued towards them. The group once again ducked down avoiding the attack. When he passed by, Luna looked up towards where Pinamon had landed. "Dude!" she said worried. She ran over and quickly picked him up. "Are you okay?"

Pinamon groaned, but then shook its head and gave a weak smile. "What? Me? I'm fine, I barely felt it," he said.

Luna smiled at him. "You got guts little dude, but maybe you should learn to pick your battles a little better. I don't think you're going to be able to square up with that thing."

Another roar went off, and they could see it coming back for more. "Agreed. I believe our best chance of survival would be to flee," Metalkoromon said. Bruce nodded.

"No complaints there," Luna said.

"Please move towards your nine o'clock," Metalkoromon instructed. They took off as fast as they could towards their left, pushing their way past all the foliage. They could hear Kuwagamon was slowly gaining on them. "Please run inside that tree up ahead."

"I'm sorry, what?!" Luna asked in disbelief. Bruce however simply picked her up under his arms and kept running. "Bruce! Are you serious! You're really going to run into a tree just because he said so! We're going to-!" The four of them made their way right inside the tree, leaving Luna completely stunned. He sat her down and hummed. "Shut up…" she said glaring at him.

He smirked. "Didn't say anything…"

Luna glanced around. "So is this a hologram or-?"

"Shush! We need to be quiet!" Pinamon said. They all ducked down slightly and stayed as quiet as possible. They heard the roaring continue on for a few more moments, and then suddenly it went silent. "Okay, I think we're-"

"It's safe!" A voice suddenly shouted.

They all looked up and then peeked outside of the tree. Sam was standing there smiling at them. "I think the giant bug thing is gone now," she said.

Luna let out a sigh of relief. "Man, am I glad to see you."

"It's not just me. Check it out." Sam stepped aside revealing another creature. This one was small and purple. It had yellow eyes and two pointy ears. "This is Yaamon. He said he's my partner. Whatever that means."

The creature jumped up and down, smirking at them. "Yo, what's up guys!" he said chuckling. "Looks like you ran into a bit of trouble! But don't worry, if that bum comes back I'll knock some manners into him!"

Sam chuckled and patted him on the head. "Of course you will tough guy." She looked down and noticed Metalkoromon and Pinamon. "Whoa, so you have 'em too."

"These things are popping up one after another," Luna said.

"You're not kidding." Sam pointed behind her. They turned around and saw another one behind them. This one had yellow fur all around its body, and a single black horn sticking from out of its head. "Who's that one belong to…?"

"Yo Loud, I think you lost something." The teens looked over and saw Lincoln and Heath approaching them. Heath was carrying a red eyed pink creature in his arms. "Oh, I see we're not the only ones in the mysterious little creatures club then."

Lincoln held his arms out and the orange one jumped towards him. "You shouldn't have run off little guy. We don't know what's running around here," Lincoln said worried.

"Sorry…" it said, though it was still smiling goofily.

Luna moved forward and hugged Lincoln. "Oh man, I'm so glad you're okay. You're not hurt are you little bro?" she asked looking over him.

"I'm fine Luna. We both are," he assured. "Tsunomon and Koromon were looking out for us."

"I'm Tsunomon!" the creature in Lincoln's arms shouted.

"Koromon!" The pink one said excitedly.

"AAAAHHHH!"

They all turned and saw Carol running towards them. "Get it away from me!" she shouted. She was being followed by a small yellow cat like creature with no legs.

It frowned as it hopped after her. "Carol, I told you my name is Nyaromon…" Carol came to a stop and tried to catch her breath. "Are you done running yet?"

She let out a groan. "Ah! This is too weird! I did not sign up for this!" she then looked around and saw all the others. "You guys, are you not seeing what's going on here?! There are little monsters all around us! Why are you not freaking out?!"

"Freaking out isn't going to help us right now is it?" Heath asked. "Besides, the little guys aren't trying to hurt us. They're actually looking after us, whatever they are."

Koromon laughed. "We're Digimon!" he explained happily.

"What now?" Sam asked confused.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" Yaamon said smirking.

"We're you're partners!" Pinamon said happily.

"Loyal companions…" Metalkoromon stated.

"Not to mention pretty darn adorable," Koromon said.

Carol still looked worried, but Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "It's cool to meet you all. I'm Sam. This is Luna, Lincoln, Bruce, Carol, Heath and… wait a sec. There are two missing. Where did Ben and Darcy go?"

As if on cue, four figures came tripping out of the bushes and landed in front of them. They easily recognized two of them as Ben and Darcy. The two of them looked panicked. The other two were more Digimon. One was a brown aquatic looking one with a strand of red hair coming from its head, and the other was a purple furry one wearing a metal helmet with pointed ears.

"Speak of the devil," Heath said. "You guys came just in time for introductions."

Ben quickly got up and pointed towards the Digimon. "That's my new buddy Bukamon!" he said pointing to the aquatic one. "That's Darcy's friend Kapurimon!" he said pointing to the other. "Nice to meet you all, hi and bye! We got to move NOW!" he said as he grabbed up Darcy and ran. Their Digimon quickly followed after them.

The others looked confused, but then suddenly heard a loud roar. "Oh crap…" Kuwagamon came flying out of the bushes and right towards them, and they quickly followed after Ben and Darcy.

Heath caught up to Ben. "Thanks for giving us a warning you dick!"

"Me running was the warning!" Ben shouted back.

"This is scary!" Darcy cried clinging on to Ben.

"I want to go home!" Carol shouted.

"Don't worry Darcy, I'll protect you!" Kapurimon said sternly.

"Let me go! I can take him!" Yaamon yelled.

"You're out of your crazy little mind!" Sam said holding him tightly.

The large group kept running until they suddenly came at the edge of a cliff. "God dammit!" Heath said balling his fist up. Darcy gasped at his language and Ben shot him a look. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! Giant monster at our backs and your worried about the kid hearing a swear word or two?"

Kuwagamon roared out and flew towards them, and the group braced themselves. Luna moved Lincoln behind her, Ben wrapped up Darcy in his arms, and Bruce moved in front of them both.

Just as the overgrown beetle was getting closer however, the Digimon all leapt forward. "Don't worry, we got this!" Pinamon yelled. They all charged headfirst into Kuwagamon, biting, scratching, and clawing with whatever they had. The giant was knocked to the side and slide back into the forest, but the Digimon were all knocked back into the dirt hard.

Luna covered her eyes as the crash kicked up a cloud of dirt. When it cleared, she looked back and saw all their partners lying on the ground, obviously hurt. "Pinamon!" she ran over towards their fallen friends, and the others quickly followed. "Dude! Dude, are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down and picked the bird like Digimon up.

"I'm fine…" Pinamon said wincing. "Just a little shaken up."

"You brave little psycho. You could've been killed."

Darcy picked up Kapurimon. "Oh no, why did you do that? You could've gotten really hurt," she said teary eyed. The others began picking up and checking over their partner as well.

Bruce frowned. "Please don't do that again…" he told Metalkoromon.

"You guys really need to learn to pick one someone your own size," Ben said patting Bukamon on the head. "That thing was way out of your league."

"I-I can go another round…" Yaamon said tiredly.

"You're not going anywhere," Sam said holding him tightly.

"Reckless maniacs…" Heath muttered holding Koromon.

"You okay Tsunomon?" Lincoln asked worried.

Carol frowned as she looked over Nyaromon. "Hey, say something. C'mon, be okay. I-I was just starting to like you, you know," she said guiltily.

Before the group could check any further however, they heard a loud crashing noise. They all turned and saw Kuwagamon pushing over a large tree and turning back towards them. "Are you serious?! This thing can't take a hint!" Sam said backing up.

Darcy shivered. "It's gonna get us!"

"No it's not!" Ben said as he set Bukamon down. He picked up a rock. "I can buy us a minute or two to figure something out!"

Heath reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "I can buy a couple more."

Luna let out a sigh and then pulled her guitar off her back. By some miracle it was still in one peace. She'd broken plenty of guitars before, but this was the first time she'd be trying to break it over something other than the ground. "Stay back Lincoln. I mean it," she said. Her brother looked at her with a worried expression.

"You guys are not serious! That thing will kill you!" Carol said grabbing Ben's arm.

He shook her off. "We're cornered, and the little guys are down and out. I'm not about to just sit here and let that thing eat me. They fought for us, I think we should pay back the favor."

"Yeah, we owe the little dudes- HEY!" Luna reached forward as Pinamon leapt from her grasp. The others barely had time to react before they realized their partners were doing the same. "Stop! Come back! You can't beat that thing!"

"Yaamon! Get back here right now!"

"Knock it off Bukamon!"

"Nyaromon no!"

"Metalkoromon, stop it!"

"Come back Tsunomon!"

"Kapurimon!"

"Koromon!"

They yelled as the little creatures charged at Kuwagamon, begging their partner to stop. Just as it seem like Kuwagamon was about to attack again, they all suddenly began glowing.

"Pinamon, digivolve to, **Falcomon**!"

"Nyaromon, digivolve to, **Elecmon**!"

"Metalkoromon, digivolve to, **Hagurumon**!"

"Koromon, digivolve to, **Agumon**!"

"Tsunomon, digivolve to, **Gabumon**!"

"Kapurimon, digivolve to, **Kotemon**!"

"Yaamon, digivolve to, **Impmon**!"

"Bukamon, digivolve to, **Betamon**!"

All of them suddenly grew bigger, and changed their appearance as well. "Man, today just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Lincoln said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Round two your overgrown cockroach!" Impmon said holding a ball of fire over his finger. " **Bada Boom!** " he shouted hurling the ball of flames at Kuwagamon.

" **Pepper Breath!** " Agumon began shooting a barrage of orange flames.

" **Blue Blaster!** " Gabumon fired out a stream of blue fire.

" **Water Tower!** " Betamon shot a blast of water from her mouth.

" **Scrap Metal!** " Hagurumon fired bits of jagged metal.

" **Wind Blade!** " Falcomon flapped its wings, sending a powerful blast of wind.

" **Super Thunder Strike!** " Elecmon fired a blast of electricity from its tail.

" **Fire Kote!** " Kotemon send slash of fire from its wooden sword.

The combined attacks all crashed into Kuwagamon, all exploding in its face and sending it stumbling back. The Digimon kept up the assault, not letting up for a second. "Whoa! Their actually doing it!" Carol said amazed.

"Yeah! Keep going, you got it!" Luna cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Heath shouted.

Eventually Kuwagamon was knocked back and sent crashing back into the forest. "They did it! They did it! They did it!" Darcy cheered jumping up and down. She ran forward and then wrapped her arms around Kotemon. "Kapurimon, you were so cool!"

"Thanks Darcy. But I'm Kotemon now you know."

Luna ran forward and hugged Falcomon. "Whoever you guys are now, you rock! You put that overgrown house fly in his place!"

"Way to go little guy!" Ben said lifting up Betamon.

"I prefer girl actually," she corrected.

"Oh…"

"Nice job… Agumon, right?" Heath asked patting him on the head. The large lizard nodded and smiled proudly.

"You did awesome!" Lincoln said.

"Aw, it was nothing," Gabumon said looking embarrassed.

"You got a lot of fight in you huh little guy?" Sam said smiling at Impmon.

"Told you I could take that loser," Impmon said sticking his chest out.

Bruce looked down at Hagurumon. "I'm glad you're okay." Hagurumon smiled up at him and nodded in return.

Carol smiled and scratched Elecmon's ears. "Thank you. I thought we were done for."

"Not while I'm around!" he said confidently.

A familiar roar went off and they all flinched as Kuwagamon flew up into the air in front of them. "He's still kicking! What is keeping this thing on his feet?!" Lincoln shouted.

"We got this! C'mon guys!" Falcomon said spreading its wings out.

Kuwagamon smashed it's pincers into the ground, causing it to crack. They all felt the ground shake beneath them, following by a loud crack. "Oh shit…" Heath said wide eyed.

"You said a swear!" Darcy shouted pointing at him.

The edge of the cliff they were standing on suddenly caved in, and they all found themselves falling back. "And for the second time today we're falling! C'mon!" Sam yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, what's up guys! So while I was working on my other fic "Brittle Bonds" I was thinking of which AU I would make into an actual fan-fic. I've had dozens cross by my head, but then I ended up going with Nostalgia, which came down to Pokemon and Digimon. Pokemon is... well, I love it, but it was going to be much more of a hassle to write for.  
**

 **A Digimon AU on the other hand was just as nostalgic and a bit more managable. And it gave me the chance to show some characters who don't normally get the spotlight.**

 **Luna and Lincoln were a given since their two of my favorite characters(I know, Luna being a favorite charater, but shocker right?)**

 **Sam, Darcy, and Carol are characters who haven't gotten a lot of spotlight. Sam had been confirmed to be returning in future episodes, but Dracy and Carol just seemed to have been forgoten. I wanted to add some lesser known characters and have a chance to expand on them, so they fit the bill perfectly.**

 **Bruce and Ben are two OC's from my other fic Brittle bonds who just happened to fit the roles I needed. I didn't want to have too many members of the Loud family in this because... well c'mon, in a group of destined children I don't think half of them should be from the same family.**

 **Heath is actually a character from** **Witch-King Angmar's story called Brotherhood. I cannot tell you how much I freaking love that story. Seriously, if you haven't seen it yet, go read it. RIGHT NOW. Anyhow, Heath was a perfect fit for the final roll so I asked and got permission to use him. Thanks again** **Witch-King Angmar! Hope I did Heath justice.**

 **Now I know keeping up with all the character and their digimon can be confusing, so here's a quick list of each of their kids and their partner Digimon.**

 **Heath: Agumon**

 **Lincoln: Gabumon**

 **Bruce: Hagurumon**

 **Sam: Impmon**

 **Carol: Elecmon**

 **Luna: Falcomon**

 **Ben: Betamon**

 **Darcy: Kotemon**

 **All the Digimon are based on ones from the show. I can only be so decriptive when describing them, but I'll do my best. If you really want to see them though It's pretty simple to just google them or check the Digimon Wikia. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Terror on the Beach

"We're gonna die!" Darcy screamed out in terror.

The group shouted as they fell down the side of the cliff. "This sucks! I wasn't supposed to die like this! I wanted to die eighty years from now at a rock concert!" Ben yelled.

"I'm not dying here! Not like this!" Sam shouted.

Falcomon grabbed onto the back of Luna's shirt and flapped his wings, attempting to pull her upwards. "I got you Luna!" Falcomon shouted.

Hagurumon who was floating grabbed Bruce and tried to do the same. "Hang on." The two of them hovered in the air for a few moments, but then continued to fall.

Ben and Betamon landed first, thankfully into a stream of water that had been at the bottom of the cliff. Betamon quickly made her way above the surface and yelled out, " **Marching Fish**!"

Suddenly, Ben felt something lifting him upwards. He looked down and realized he was being carried by a group of fish. "What the heck?!" he asked in disbelief. "You summon fish?" Betamon simply smiled at him.

The others began landing on the makeshift boat alongside them. "Ah!" Sam landed down last and looked around. "Okay, we're being carried down a river by a bunch of fish. This is so messed up, and somehow still the most normal thing that has happened to us today," she said.

"Whoa, we're alive…" Lincoln said amazed.

Luna looked back and saw Kuwagamon falling into off of the cliff and into the water. The splash caused a huge wave to come towards them. "Oh crap!" Luna said as the wave began pushing them forward. They all hung on for dear life as they were washed back onto dry land.

They all groaned and tried to shake the water from themselves. "Well, that sucked…" Heath said shaking some of the water from his hair.

"How did you do that?" Ben asked looking at Betamon.

"Do what?" she asked.

"The fish?! How did you summon the fish?!"

"I just called them."

"That doesn't make any sense…"

Carol scoffed. "Not one thing that's happened since this morning has made the least bit of sense, so why start now," she said wringing her shirt out. She suddenly felt more water splash on her and looked to Elecmon who was shaking himself off. "Hey! Watch it… uh, what were you called again? Nayo-something?"

The pointy eared creature smirked. "Nah, I'm Elecmon now. I digivolved."

"Digivolved? Is that what that was?" Sam asked.

Impmon smirked. "Yep. I'm not Yaamon anymore. I'm Impmon."

"And you're not Tsunomon anymore?" Lincoln asked.

The wolf like digimon nodded. "That's right, I'm Gabumon."

"I digivolved to Falcomon!"

"And I'm Betamon now!"

"Agumon!"

"I'm Hagurumon."

"Kotemon!"

Heath looked over Agumon. "Hmm… you guys got a lot bigger when you transformed. Stronger too it seems. So is this like you guys jumping up a level?" he asked.

Agumon nodded. "That's right. But I couldn't have done it without you."

Falcomon flew next to Luna. "Yeah, since digivolving is really tough we need to borrow some of you guys' energy to do it. You guys being here helped us get stronger."

Luna blinked. "Seriously?"

Darcy smiled. "So I really helped you get bigger and stronger? Wow!" Kotemon smiled, or at least they thought she smiled. They couldn't really see her face under the mask.

Bruce looked over Hagurumon. "Interesting…"

"I'm glad you think so," the Digimon answered smiling.

Luna rubbed her chin. "So, that big bug dude was a digimon too right?" she asked.

"Yep," Falcomon answered.

"Is everything here a digimon?" Heath asked.

"I've never seen anything but, so yes," Agumon said.

"Wait, so were the fish Digimon?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Betamon said smiling.

Ben sighed as Sam stepped forward. "So, you've never seen any humans around? No one that looks like us?" she asked.

Impmon shook his head. "I think we'd remember seeing someone that funny lookin'," he said chuckling. She elbowed him playfully.

Heath looked back up towards the cliff they fell from. "Well, I don't know if we're on a stranded island or another dimension, but we need to start moving."

Carol looked at him wide eyed. "Start moving! And risk running into another one of those things?! I don't think so! We should find a place to hide until we figure out a way to find help!"

Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "There's no guarantee that anyone would find us if we just stayed put. And we're just as likely to be found by another digimon by staying in one place. For all we know Kuwagamon could be on his way over here right now." Darcy gasped in fear. "B-but probably not! He probably forgot all about us!"

"And even if he didn't, we'd just beat him down again!" Impmon said cockily.

Darcy seemed to calm down a bit as Luna looked around. "I know this sounds dangerous, but maybe we should head back to the cliff. We might be able to see something up there dudes."

Everyone was silent for a moment. The thought of running into that monster again was definitely scary, but the only other option was sitting here and doing nothing. Besides, their new friends could obviously handle themselves in a fight.

"Better than sitting here doing nothing I guess," Heath said shrugging.

"I'm with you sis," Lincoln said.

Bruce grunted. "Agreed."

Carol cut them off and held her arms out. "Are you guys for real?! You're seriously just going to risk running into that thing again?" she asked in disbelief.

Ben walked past her. "It's that or just sit here and wait to get eaten. Screw that noise."

"I don't want to stay here. I think we should leave," Darcy said walking after them.

Carol ran her hands over her face as the others began leaving. "Sorry Carol, but I think your friends might be right," Elecmon said scratching behind his ears.

"Whatever…" she muttered as she reluctantly followed them.

The group began making their way along the riverside. Luna looked around taking in the scenery. "This place really is wild. I don't think I've seen such a weird looking jungle before."

"Yeah, because the forest is the weirdest thing here," Carol said sarcastically.

"Carol, I get this is stressful, but do you have to complain about everything?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

Bruce looked over Hagurumon. "I'm sorry to ask, but… how exactly do you function? Do you have organs or are you just a machine?"

"I told you Bruce, I'm a digimon."

"Do you know if the fish are digimon?" Ben asked.

"Let the fish thing go," Heath said.

"No way. It's going to bug me forever if I don't find out."

Lincoln looked over Gabumon. "So, your fur is hanging loose. Does it come off or…?"

Gabumon looked nervous. "Uh… yeah, but I don't like going without my fur. I feel naked."

"You're all naked aren't you?" Sam asked.

Impmon huffed as he tugged at his bandana. "Uh, do you see this?"

"I'm not!" Kotemon said cheerfully.

"Me neither," Falcomon said.

"I am!" Betamon shouted proudly. "And I also smell ocean water!"

Sure enough, the group could see the river leading towards a much large water source. The lush green forest they'd been walking through had ended, and now they were staring at the sandy covered beach. "So I guess we are on an island?" Lincoln asked.

"Does anybody else hear that?" Luna said looking around. Everyone quieted down to try and hear what she was talking about. Soon enough they heard a distant noise. It sounded like ringing. They all looked in the distance and saw something on the beach.

"Are those phone booths? Seriously? What is this, the thirties?" Heath asked.

"Who cares, we might be able to call someone for help!" Carol said running forward.

Bruce hummed. "Unlikely. I don't think a phone booth on a beach will actually be connected to anything," he said.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but this place is so backwards it might just work," Ben said taking out a quarter. "Better than doing nothing right?"

The group made their way over and started checking out the booths. Carol was already dialing a number in. "It stopped ringing the second I picked it up…," she said sighing. "C'mon mom, pick up. Please pick up…" After a few seconds the line suddenly went dead. "Uh! No! It's giving me weather forecast!"

"Mines is playing classical music…" Luna said sighing as she hung up.

Heath scowled. His booth was playing 'The Time is Now' by John Cena. "God damn it…"

"I don't think any of these are working," Sam said hanging hers up as well. "So much for calling the folks so help…"

"Folks?" Impmon asked confused.

"My folks. You know, my parents. Mom and dad?" Sam explained.

"What's a mom? What's a dad?" Kotemon asked.

"You don't have a mommy and daddy?" Darcy asked shocked.

Carol growled as she moved to the next booth. "No! No way, one of these have to work! This has to get us a way home! I can't stay here!"

They all watched as she closed the booth and started punching in another number. "This is a waste of time. We're not going to get anywhere with this," Ben said shaking his head. "We should get moving. Find somewhere else to go."

Luna frowned. "Dude, what if someone else calls? We should stick around a bit more."

"Who's going to call us out here? We need to get moving and-"

Darcy suddenly tugged on his pants leg. "But Ben, I'm getting tired. And I'm already hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning…" she whined looking up at him.

Ben paused for a moment. She was right. None of them had eaten anything since this morning. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We should stay and rest up."

"Yay!" Darcy said taking a seat on the seat.

Sam smirked. "Aw, you big softie," she said nudging him.

"I am not!"

"Does anybody have any food," Luna asked as he took a seat on the beach. Everyone else sat down and took off their bags. "I only got my pick, some extra guitar strings, and some mints."

Lincoln held a protein bar up. "This is all I got. Well, also a few comics if anybody feels like reading."

Sam pulled out a box. "I good a med kit. Some bandages and other stuff. I don't think we can eat the medicine though."

Bruce opened his bag. "Just my computer equipment…"

"Which is not edible…" Ben said rolling his eyes. "Sorry, but I didn't get a chance to grab anything before we left. All I got is that thing from the sky we grabbed before we got washed up on this place."

"I forgot all about those things," Luna said looking at hers. "Do you think they'll help us do something? Maybe open up a map or whatever?"

"Unlikely…" Bruce said.

Darcy dumped her bag out and revealed a pile of candy. "Whoa! Where did you get all of that stuff?" Lincoln asked.

He reached to touch one, but she slapped his hand. "Nuh-uh. We have to share so everybody can get some," she said waving her finger at him.

"You're an angel kid," Sam said patting her on the head. "But we can't live off of just candy. We need something else." Everyone suddenly turned towards Heath. He noticed them staring and raised his eyebrow at them. "Okay man, what you got?"

Heath scoffed. "Why would you assume-?"

"You know why," Luna said crossing her arms.

He smirked before opening his bag up and dumping everything out. The others all grew wide eyed. There was so much stuff in there. Most of it looked useful too. "Is that a compass?! You had a compass and you're telling us about this just now?!" Ben snapped.

"Hasn't worked since we got here," Heath explained.

"Why do you have lighter fluid?" Luna asked.

"In case I need to start a fire…"

"Why would you need to start a fire?" Darcy asked innocently.

"…some things are better left unsaid kid."

"Hey guys, is Carol going to be okay?" Lincoln asked worried.

They all turned towards the phone both and saw her screaming and banging the phone against the hanger. She dropped the phone and began yelling and kicking the inside of the booth.

"Probably not…" Bruce said bluntly.

Darcy laughed. "She's funny."

Lincoln suddenly noticed something as he stared. It was the bag slung around her shoulder. "She's also got a supply bag!"

"What?!" Ben said in looking closer.

"You're freaking kidding me! Carol!" Sam called.

The blonde opened the phone booth and stared out. "What?!" she snapped clearly angered and stressed out by this entire situation.

"Bring that bag over here! We're hungry!"

Carol looked down at the bag and then sighed. She made her way over towards them and set the bag down. "Sorry, I forgot that we haven't eaten in a while. Here, I'll divvy the food up," she said unzipping it. "This should keep all of us going until we're found at least."

"Still holding on to that people finding us huh?" Ben asked.

"Shut up."

"Don't forget to add the digimon in. They have to eat too… I mean, you guys do eat right?" Luna asked looking towards them.

Betamon nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. We can find our own food."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we've been surviving on our own this long. We can handle it," Agumon assured.

"I don't think all of you can…" Heath said towards Falcomon who had stuck his head into the bag.

Luna quickly reached forward and pulled him back. "Dude!"

Falcomon swallowed the protein bar in his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just kind of instinct. I won't eat anymore, I promise."

Just as Elecmon was about to scold his fellow digimon, his ears suddenly shot up. His eyes turned towards the water. The rest of the digimon all seemed to sense something too and did the same, stepping in front of their partners. "What's wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Trouble…" Gabumon said growling.

Blasts of water suddenly shot up from the ground, sending the phone booths flying into the air. The group backed up as the booths crashed down onto the ground. "Oh, what now?" Carol asked, more exhausted than afraid at this point.

They looked and saw something begin making its way from under the sand. A giant shell began spinning its way upwards, and soon enough a large pink creature stuck its arms and head out of it. It looked like some type of sea monster. "Shellmon!" Elecmon said worried.

Hagurumon frowned. "This is certainly unfortunate."

They watched as the large digimon let out a roar before spraying water from its dangly yellow hair. "Oh crap!" They were all hit with the torrent of water, pushing them back. When it finally let up they found themselves pressed against the bottom of cliff.

"Ow…" Bruce groaned.

Sam coughed up some water. "Well that sucked…"

"Is every digimon we run into just going to be a colossal dick?" Heath asked.

"Don't worry guys! We can handle this!" Elecmon said as he and the others all charged forward towards Shellmon.

Falcomon was the first to attack. " **Ninja blade**!" Falcomon swung his wings sending a number of ninja stars towards Shellmon. Some of them bounced off the monster shells, while others landed right on target.

" **Pepper Breath…** " Agumon attempted to fire off his own attack, but the flames died out just a few feet from him.

" **Super Thunder Shocker**!" Elecmon looked surprised as nothing but sparks came him his tail.

None of the digimon seemed to be able to fire off their attacks. "What's going on?! Why can't they attack?" Ben asked.

Shellmon easily swatted them all back. Sam managed to catch Impmon who was scowling. "What's going on Impmon?" she asked worried.

"Sorry, but I'm running on fumes here…"

Betamon groaned. "So hungry…"

"I have no energy left…" Hagurumon said.

Carol picked up Elecmon. "I guess all that fighting they did earlier left them drained, and they haven't had a chance to rest or eat either."

"The only one who ate was Falcomon," Heath said frowning.

Luna looked up at her partner. "Alright dude, it's all on you! You can take him!"

"Yeah! I got this!" Falcomon said diving down towards Shellmon. He began pecking at the larger digimon, moving around him with a flurry of quick attacks. Shellmon only looked annoyed. He shot another blast of water at Falcomon, knocking him out of the air.

He landed with a thud against the sand and groaned. Shellmon began making its way towards him, ready to finish off the only threat of the group. "Uh-oh," Darcy said worried.

"Falcomon!" Luna shouted before running forward.

"Luna wait!" Sam called after her.

"Stop!" Ben yelled.

Luna ignored them, running towards Shellmon. She grabbed up a metal bar from one of the phone booths and held it over her head. "Back off my partner dude!" she said bringing it down on the side of its shell as hard as she could.

If Shellmon felt any pain from the attack, he didn't show it. He turned towards Luna with a growl, and the girl paled. "Uh… hey…" she said smiling nervously. One of Shellmon's tentacle like hairs stretched out and grabbed her. "AH!"

"Luna!"

"Sis!"

Luna yelled out as Shellmon tightened his grip on her. Falcomon shook his head and looked up to see his partner being crushed. "No! Luna!" he shouted angrily. Luna's digivice suddenly began glowing brightly. "Let my partner go!"

"Falcomon, Digivolve to, **Peckmon**!"

Everyone went wide eyed as Falco transformed. He was now much bigger, easily matching up against Shellmon size wise. He looked more ostrich like now, and had a purple headband and long yellow scarf around his neck.

"He digivolved again?! He can do that?!" Carol asked.

Peckmon growled as he ran forward and jumped, landing a strong kick against Shellmon's jaw. As it stumbled back it lost its grip on Luna, who fell to the ground. She groaned before looking up at Peckmon. "Whoa… awesome!"

Peckmon smiled and got ready to charge, kicking some dirt behind him with his feet. "Round two shell face!"

Shellmon roared and rushed at him. Just as the two were about to clash, Peckmon leapt up into the air. " **Spiral Claw!** " Peckmon began spinning around and heading down towards Shellmon feet first. Shellmon growled and began spinning its shell.

The two drill like attacks clashed, and sand was kicked up into the air. Luna was blown back slightly, but Ben and Sam both caught her by the arms. "You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm all good. Especially now," she said looking back to Peckmon. "C'mon, you can do it!"

Peckmon's attack eventually one out, and Shellmon was pushed down to the ground. Peckmon latched onto its shell with his claws, and then began flying upwards. "Damn…" Heath said impressed.

Peckmon made it fairly high up, and with one strong heave it threw Shellmon towards the water. It quickly followed up with an attack. " **Kunai Wing**!" It flapped its wings sending a barrage of knives from its wings. Each of the blades exploded upon impact. Shellmon was sent flying off, splashing far off into the water.

"YES!" Luna cheered. Peckmon suddenly began glowing, and then shrank back into Falcomon. Luna ran over to go check on her partner. "Falcomon, that was totally crazy! You didn't tell me you could Digivolve again!"

Falcomon smiled. "You were in trouble, I had to do something."

Bruce looked towards the water. "We should probably move before it comes back. I don't think we'll be able to fight it off again."

Carol frowned. "But what if someone-"

"Nobody is coming to find us! We're on a deserted island! We might not even be on earth!" he said bluntly. Darcy frowned as his words sunk in, and Ben quickly held his hands up. "B-but that doesn't mean we won't find a way back home! We totally will!"

Heath hummed and looked towards the forest. "Look, I don't have to tell you how dangerous this place is, but we're not going to get anywhere by sitting around. We need to start moving," he said.

"He's got a point," Bruce said bluntly. "We can't rely on being found. There's no guarantee how long we'll be stuck here. We need to start getting familiar with this place."

Carol sighed. "Fine…"

"Don't sound so glum about it. Think of it as an adventure," Ben said raising his fist.

"Adventure!" Darcy yelled sticking her tiny fist up as well.

Luna and Lincoln shared a glance, then shrugged and stuck their fist up. "Adventure!"

"I'm not doing that…" Carol muttered.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, chapter two! How did you guys enjoy it? I'm trying to follow the basic flow of the show(for now anyway) but also add in some new and in character dialogue so it isn't a carbon copy. And while some of the opponents they fight will be the same, the battles will be done differently. So will some scenes of the show.  
**

 **Time for some reviewer responses!**

 **volfwildman: Well, I didn't want this to be a fic just centered on Lincoln. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of good fics with him as the main character, but the original show did a good job of making all the characters fun and interesting. Sure, Tai and Matt were the 'strongest', but they never buried the rest of the group just for their sake. Lincoln will have his time to shine just like the others though, so don't worry. Thanks for reading.**

 **shadowprove97: Two reasons. One is because I usually don't add a fic to a crossover section unless it's an actual crossover(as in the characters from different universes are actually meeting one another) and the second is that... well, I don't think too many people would really get to see it. I doubt many people are looking through the Digimon X Loud House section of FFnet. Thanks for reading.  
**

 **Witch-King Angmar: Thanks! I always like the chance to use lesser known characters in a show. The Loud House has some pretty interesting looking ones, but they tend to get forgoten about. So this seemed like a pretty good chance to write about them. And I'm so glad you like how I wrote Heath. I always worry when I'm writing about others OC's.  
**

 **As for Brittle Bonds, this continuty is seperate. Ben and Luna are kind of good friends, but not as close as in that fic(yet). All the characters will slowly start establishing relationships with one another over time, and it'll also soon sink in just how homesick they are too. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Rumble in the Water

"This stinks…" Lincoln said tiredly.

The group had been walking through the forest for hours now, and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Besides running into two dinosaur like digimon who'd been fighting over some territory, they hadn't come across anything. Needless to say, their 'adventurous' attitude had long passed.

"My feet hurt," Darcy said slowing down.

Ben picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Just hang on a little bit longer squirt. We'll find a place to stop and set up camp soon," he said. Darcy nodded.

Luna tried to take her mind off of how tired her feet were by starting a conversation. "So Falcomon, not that I don't dig you as you are now, but how come you don't just stay Peckmon. It would be way easier to fight off other digimon right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he totally kicked butt," Lincoln agreed.

Falcomon nodded. "Yeah, it would. But like I said earlier, it takes a lot of energy to digivolve. It would take even more to stay Peckmon all the time since he's so much stronger."

Luna hummed. She guessed that made sense. "Seriously guys, we need to find a place to rest soon. The sun is going down, and I don't want to see what type of monsters will come crawling out at night. The ones in the day were scary enough," Heath said.

"I sense water ahead!" Betamon suddenly shouted looking excited. "Water! Water! Water!"

"I don't see anything," Heath said confused.

Falcomon flapped his wings and flew upwards. "Betamon can sense water from really far away. I'll get a bird's eye view." He soared up and looked ahead. "Yep! There's a really big lake just a bit further ahead!"

"Nice, we can finally settle down and rest," Ben said.

"Thank god…" Carol said relieved.

"Swim time!" Betamon said eagerly.

"Be careful, there could be something in the water," Bruce advised.

"Way to be the king of optimism dude," Luna said rolling her eyes.

The group seemed to get a bit more energy knowing there was a resting place up ahead and picked up the pace. When they finally got to the lake, the first thing Carol did was throw her bag on the ground. "Uh! So tired…" she fell to her knees and curled up onto the ground. She was so drained of energy at this point she just wanted to sleep.

Darcy frowned. "Do we have to sleep on the ground?" she asked.

"Do you see anywhere else to sleep?" Carol asked.

"Yes actually…" Heath said pointing towards the water. There was a small stone path that led to a patch of land with a trolley sitting on it. Before any of them could comment on it, a few sparks came from the tower and the trolley's lights turned on. "Oh, that's convenient."

Carol narrowed her eyes. "And totally suspicious…"

Sam smirked. "Well, for all we know that thing could be our ticket home. And even if it isn't you can either sleep on the ground or you can sleep in the trolley. Personally I'm going to choose the trolley."

"Trolley," Ben said bluntly.

"Definitely the trolley," Luna added.

"Yep," Lincoln agreed.

"I wanna sleep in the trolley," Darcy said raising her hand.

Carol rolled her eyes. As suspicious as this all was, she had to admit that sleeping inside the trolley sounded much more comfortable. She would have preferred her bed, but it was still better than the dirt. "Fine."

"Okay then, let's set up and grab some grub!"

* * *

"Betamon! Stop splashing around in the water! You're scaring all the fish away!" Ben said shaking his fist at her. She smiled sheepishly before making her way out of the water. Ben huffed as threw the line from his makeshift fishing pole back into the water.

Darcy sat beside him simply soaking her feet in the water. "Where'd you learn to fish Ben?" she asked curiously.

He smiled down at her. "I'm Samoan. We're sea people by birth. Fishing is in my DNA." As if to prove his point, something began tugging on his line. "See?" He pulled his stick back and yanked the fish out of the water. Darcy looked up at him in awe.

Meanwhile Bruce and Carol were collecting some firewood. Carol was obviously struggling to lift hers since she was so tired, so Bruce reached over and grabbed most of the pieces from her pile. She looked at him surprised. "I can carry it," she said quickly.

"You're tired," he said simply. "Don't push yourself."

Carol frowned. As tired as she had been she'd still wanted to pull her weight. She was the oldest, and a junior counselor. She was supposed to be keeping everyone safe. "But I…"

"Won't be able to look out for us if you're not rested yourself," he countered.

Carol stared after him for a few moments. "Thanks…"

"Found some berries!" Elecmon said popping up and scaring the blonde. She jumped He tilted his head and looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

She calmed herself down and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… tired."

Above them Hagurumon was picking off fruits from the trees, and not far away Kotemon was striking a few trees and letting Impmon and Agumon catch the falling fruit. Sam picked up a few off the ground and smiled. "At least we won't go hungry tonight."

Gabumon laughed. "Of course, we'd never let you guys- GAH!" He winced as one of the fruits landed on his horn.

"Sorry!" Kotemon said sheepishly.

Luna and Lincoln stood around the pile of wood as Heath poured the lighter fluid over it. He then lit a match and tossed it on top, starting a fire. "Whelp, we got fire," Heath said.

"Now we just need something to cook over it," Luna said.

"Ask and you shall receive."

They glanced over and saw Ben and Darcy approaching. "We caught lots of fish!" Darcy said as Ben held up a net he'd weaved together earlier. It was full of fish.

"Awesome!" Lincoln said eager to get some food in his belly. They had given most of it to the digimon earlier since they'd been worried about another attack.

After everyone had got back, they began preparing the food. Ben and Bruce skinned and deboned the fish, and they put them on sticks so they could cook above the fire. "So, just curious. Where'd you two learn how to debone fish?" Sam asked.

Bruce just grunted, and Ben seemed to be ignoring her. His eyes were focused on the fish he held over the fire. Darcy suddenly reached up and poked his cheek. "Boop!"

His eyes widened and he looked around at the others. "What?! What's going on?"

Sam raised her eyebrow at him. "Uh… I was just asking where you learned to cook."

"Oh. The Bakery," Ben said taking a bite from his food. "Our aunt runs one, so we were always in the kitchen. We baked mostly, but learned how to cook all types of food too. You get tired of eating sweets all the time, you know?"

"I don't think I would," Darcy said rubbing her stomach. "I could eat sweets all day!"

"You'd also be missing all your teeth before the end of the week," Ben said poking her nose. She giggled as he continued poking at her playfully.

Sam hummed before standing up and walking towards Luna, who was scooping up some water in a fruit shell the digimon had eaten out. "So, is it just me, or did Ben totally space out just now," she asked.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, he uh… just does that sometimes," she explained. She knew exactly why he'd been going in and out, but it wasn't her business to tell.

"Oh… also, he and Darcy seem pretty close. Are they related or something?"

Luna looked up. "Oh, that? Nah. I think Darcy's mom and dad are tight with Ben's aunt. He looks after her a lot when they're busy. I guess with five brothers he likes having a little sis around to hang with sometimes. Plus Darcy is kind of adorable."

Sam looked back towards them and smiled. "That's kind of sweet."

Heath walked over towards the water as well and frowned. "I don't recognize any of these stars. Even if we were in a different hemisphere I'd at least know a few. Are we still on earth?"

Luna and Sam both looked at him surprised. "You think we're on another planet or something?"

"I'm… not sure what to think anymore," he said before glancing over at Agumon. His partner looked like he was starting to doze off. "Scratch that. I'm sure we need some sleep."

Carol yawned and stretched her arms. "Yeah, I am getting really sleepy."

"We should have someone on watch," Bruce said. "In case more digimon attack."

"Good call. We'll go in shifts," Sam suggested.

"Oh! Me first!" Lincoln said raising his hand.

Luna scoffed. "No way little bro. You need your rest. Let the big kids handle this one. You too Darcy." Lincoln frowned and Darcy was about to tell her that she wasn't tired, but suddenly she yawned. "Case and point."

"I'll take first shift," Ben said standing up.

Heath hummed. "Cool, I got second."

Everyone began getting up and heading towards the trolley, while Ben tossed a few more sticks on the fire. He knew he probably should have put it out, but it was cold. Besides, if something came he was going to need to see.

When the others got onto the bus, they did their best to make themselves comfortable. Darcy cuddled up against Kotemon who hugged her, trying to keep her warm with her clothes. Lincoln had Gabumon sleeping next to him, whose fur was more than enough to warm him.

Impmon laid lazily across Sam's lap as she slept, and Luna laid down on two of the seats using Falcomon as a pillow. The bird digimon didn't seem to mind. Bruce somehow managed to sleep while sitting up, and Hagurumon simply floated in his slumber. Carol shivered slightly in her sleep, and Elecmon quickly covered his partner with his body, warming her.

Then there was Heath and Agumon, who weren't on the trolley at all. The both of them made their way back towards where Ben and Betamon were. Ben noticed him coming. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked as he continued poking at the fire with a stick.

"Just wondering when you were going to wake me up for my turn. Or were you planning on taking the entire first watch by yourself?" Heath asked.

Ben grunted. He was honestly getting tired, and he probably should have gone to get Heath a while ago. But something kept him glued to the log he was sitting on. "I guess… I'm not used to sleeping with a bunch of other people. Me and my brothers all got our own rooms, and we never really crash out together."

Heath hummed. "I can get that. I'm not really used to it either. But you do need to get some sleep. You're the only one who can deal with Darcy, and if you're too tired we're screwed," he joked.

Ben chuckled. "Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"Nah, she's not," Heath admitted. "But she does seem to have a soft spot for you."

Ben shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep her mind busy so she doesn't start thinking about home. When she does the waterworks are going to start." He then frowned. "I wonder if the consolers have noticed we're missing yet. Darcy's folks are going to freak out once they tell them she's missing."

The other boy looked down. He had been thinking about how everyone back home was reacting, but he hadn't brought it up out loud. He didn't want to bring the others down. He'd hoped they'd find a way back before it finally clicked with everyone else. "And what about your parents?" Heath asked. As long as he was here he might as well try and start a conversation.

"Dad's dead, mom left, aunt took us in," Ben said simply.

"Oh… sorry?"

"It's cool. You?"

"Dad left, mom's been raising me on her own."

Ben smirked. "Well, aren't we just cut from the same fatherless cloth," he said before taking a drink from his canteen.

Betamon looked confused. "What's a father?" she asked.

Ben finished drinking and sighed. "It's… someone who's supposed to take care of you when you're little. They feed you and make sure you don't hurt yourself. And they teach you lessons and look out for you and stuff."

"So… are you Darcy's father then?"

Ben spit out his water and coughed, and Heath chuckled. "No! Hell no! I just… Darcy is little and she needs someone to look out for her. She doesn't have any big brothers so I-"

"What's a brother?"

"It's… it' also someone who looks out for you. But it's different because… Betamon, I'm sorry but if I have to explain all of this we'll be here all night…"

"Okay!"

"The main point is everyone needs someone to look out for them. I got my brothers, Lincoln's got Luna, and Darcy has me now."

Betamon nudged his leg. "You got me too!" she said happily.

He patted her on the head. "I know. Thanks."

Agumon began poking at Heath. "Hey, hey Heath! You know I'm looking for you too now right? We are partner after all!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know buddy," Heath said.

The two boys both appreciated their partners. They were a little odd, not that they were ones to talk, but they were loyal and meant well. It was nice to know they had another set of eyes looking out for them in this crazy place. "Fire's getting low…" Ben pointed out.

"I got it," Heath pulled out some liter fluid and poured a bit on the dying flame. It flared up for a few second, and they felt the head sweep over them. A few embers came falling to the ground as well. "That should keep it going for-"

The ground suddenly began shaking. "Shit…" Ben said getting up. He didn't know what that was, but chances are it wasn't good. Ben and Heath saw a large figure rise out of the water. It looked like a giant monster-like squid of some kind.

"Oh joy. So that makes what, three attacks in one day…" Heath said frowning.

"That thing looks like something out of a horror flick," Ben muttered.

Betamon frowned. "That's **Gesomon**. He's mean…"

"So were the last three we met. That seems to be a bit of thing with them."

Gesomon began moving towards the middle of the lake, and to their shock the chunk of land that the trolley was on began moving with them. Heath just happened to be on the edge of it and was pulled away with them, leaving just Ben and Betamon on the shore.

"Oh shit! His tentacle was stuck to that thing!" Heath said as he watched them get further away.

Back on the trolley the others had already woken up and were stepping outside. "What in the world is going- OH MY GOD!" Carol shouted as she saw Gesomon dragging them.

Lincoln paled. "Not good…"

Gesomon finally shook his tentacle from the chunk of land, and then turned towards them with a menacing roar. "He's going to eat us!" Darcy screamed terrified.

"No he won't! I won't let him!" Kotemon yelled before swinging her sword. " **Fire Kote!** " She yelled sending a slash of fire at him. Gesomon simply swatted the attack away.

" **Super Thunder Shocker!"**

" **Cog Crusher!"**

" **Blue Blaster!** "

" **Ninja Blade!"**

" **Pepper Breath!"**

The digimon all fired their attacks, but it did little more than annoy Gesomon. "We're not doing jack to him! Falcomon, you got to digivolve into Peckmon again!"

Falcomon frowned. "I'm sorry. I've been trying but I can't. I might still be burned out from my fight with Shellmon earlier."

"So what are we supposed to-" Sam was interrupted when Gesomon slammed it's tentacle into the side of the rock. They all stumbled as it rose its arm again for another attack. Sam quickly picked up Darcy. "Um! Okay! Its fine, everything is going to be fine!"

Ben growled before jumping into the water, and Betamon jumped after him. Neither one was really sure what they could do in this situation, but they weren't just going to sit there and watch the others get attacked.

Gesomon attacked again, this time aiming towards the children. Everyone leapt out of the way, but Sam, who was the closest, was sent tumbling by the impact. She and Darcy hit the ground, and the young girl ended up rolled over the end of the rock. "DARCY!" Sam shouted reaching out towards her.

Darcy landed in the water and immediately began splashing around. She struggled to stay above the surface. "Darcy!" Ben shouted as he swam even faster. Betamon was easily keeping up with him, but still looked impressed. He swam through the water like he was part fish.

Darcy eventually ended up going under, but Ben and Betamon quickly dove under after her. Ben grabbed her and swam back up to the surface. He looked over the girl. She was unconscious. "Darcy! Darcy, wake up!"

She suddenly began coughing. "Oh thank god!" he said relieved.

"Ben? What happened?"

"It's okay, I got you. We just need to-"

"Ben, look out!" He looked up and saw Gesomon swinging down at them. He pulled Darcy closer, but couldn't move far enough but its tentacle splashed down. It hadn't hit them directly, but it sent them sinking underwater. "Crap!" Heath shouted.

"BEN!" Bruce shouted heading towards the water.

Ben came back up gasping for air. He quickly held out Darcy towards Betamon. "Get her to the others! Go! Now!" Betamon frowned. She hadn't wanted to leave her partner along with Gesomon. "Betamon, please!"

The amphibian digimon reluctantly nodded and took Darcy before speeding back towards the trolley. Ben held his hands up. "Hey ugly! Come and get me! I'm right here!" he shouted. Gesomon roared and began going after him. "Oh crap!" Ben began swimming away.

Back on land Betamon had brought Darcy to the others. Sam quickly grabbed her up. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine! What about Ben?!" she asked looking towards the water.

Ben made it a few more feet, before suddenly Gesomon snatched him out of the water. It growled and began squeezing him. Ben winced, but then smirked. "Is that the best you got-" Gesomon squeezed even tighter. "Okay! That's good! Point proven!"

"Shit! We need to do something!" Heath said turning to the others.

Darcy began crying. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

Bruce grunted and got ready to jump into the water, but Betamon beat him to it. "You leave my brother alone!" she shouted angrily as she sped towards Gesomon. The large squid merely swung it's other tentacle down, smashing down on top Betamon and knocking her deeper down in the water.

"Betamon!" Ben yelled. He glared at Gesomon. "Get your slimy mitts of my partner you no good piece of crap!" He yelled angrily. His digivice suddenly began to glow brightly, and the others could see a bright light underneath the water.

"Betamon digivolve to…" A tower of water suddenly shot up out of the lake. " **Ranamon**!"

A stream of water shot upwards and smashed into Gesomon's tentacle, knocking Ben loose. It then swooped down and caught him before carrying him away from the monster. The water suddenly flattened out, and Ben found himself sitting on a pillar of water. "Whoa, how did…?" he looked up and then saw another digimon standing in front of him.

"Betamon…?"

She was definitely different looking, almost human like. She wasn't anywhere near as big as Peckmon had been. In fact, she was a bit _shorter_ than Ben. Her skin was blue though, and she had bright red eyes. She was also covered in fins and gills. "Nope! I'm Ranamon now!" she said cheerily. "I digivoled! Don't I look totally cool now?!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah! Totally awesome! But if you haven't noticed…" he pointed back towards Gesomon who was already swinging at them.

"Oh, right!" Ranamon said before lifting her arm. " **Whipping Waves**!" The water below them raised up, mimicking the movement of her hand. It knocked away Gezomon's attack and sent him back. She punched her fist forward, and suddenly another stream of water rose up and hit the opposing digimon in the face.

Lincoln watched in awe. "She's controlling the water."

"Wicked…" Luna said.

"Kick his butt!" Darcy cheered.

Gesomon growled before spitting out a blank ink like liquid from his mouth. Ranamon raised both her arms, and a wave of water shot up blocking the attack. Ben smiled. "That's awesome!"

She smiled back. "Yeah, incredible right? Watch this!" she threw her hands forward and the wave splashed down knocking Gesomon back. "I may not be as big as Peckmon or Gesomon, but I'm every bit as strong!" She spun around, and the water beneath Gesomon suddenly began swirling. Then she lifted her hands up. The swirling water began rising up, lifting up Gesomon.

Once he was high up into the air, Ranamon snapped her fingers. "Game over ugly." The water suddenly dispersed, and Gesomon fell back down to the water, splashing down hard. The others all covered themselves as water rained down from the impact. Gesomon groaned as it slowly made its way back above the surface.

It glared towards Ranamon. She held her hands up, signaling for him to come. "If you want another beat down, I'm happy to give it." Gesomon stared for a few more seconds, and then slowly began retreating back under the water. "That's what I thought!"

"That was amazing!" Ben said standing up.

Ranamon blushed slightly. "Aw, that's sweet. But before you keep the compliments coming I think we should head back to land first." She moved her hands, and the water around the chunk of land that had broken off began swirling. Ranamon headed back towards the shore, and the chunk of land followed after her.

"Okay, seriously. That is insanely cool."

Once they got back, everyone quickly stepped off and headed towards Ben and Ranamon. "Whoa, you're taller now! And pretty!" Darcy said.

"And you totally kicked that overgrown sushi's butt!" Sam said pumping her fist.

"You were amazing!" Carol said.

Ranamon rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess I was pretty… uh…" She suddenly fell back, but Ben stepped forward and caught her. Soon she transformed back into Betamon, who offered a weak smile. "Sorry, guess I showed off a little more than I needed to. I'm totally spent."

Ben smiled. "Go ahead and rest. You earned it…" he said patting her on the head. Then he looked confused. "Wait a second. Back there you called me your brother? What was that about?" he asked.

She chuckled. "You said brothers were supposed to be people who looked out for each other right? We look out for each other, so we're brothers."

Ben sighed. "Even by that logic you'd be my sister so… you know what, I'll explain it later."

Darcy ran in front of him. "Hey, will you be my brother too?" she asked.

"Me too! I don't know what it is, but I want a brother!" Kotemon asked waving her arms.

"Sure, we can all be brothers!" Betamon said.

"Hey! Don't go … uh, whatever. Fine, everyone is everyone's brother now. Now big brother says we need to get some sleep, because I'm tired…"

"I think we could all use some more sleep," Lincoln said yawning.

"I'm not getting back on that trolley again though," Carol said firmly. She laid down on the ground near the fire. "I'd rather take the ground."

"No arguments there sister," Luna said lying down next.

Everyone began finding a spot to sleep, except Heath. Someone had to stay awake and watch them, and it was still technically his shift anyway. He looked over towards Ben who was leaned up against a tree. Betamon, Kotemon, and Darcy were all cuddled up against him. The four of them were already sleeping.

Heath chuckled. "You earned it brother…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, what's up guys! Sorry for the delay. I actually had this chapter written out earlier, but I wanted to update my other fic first. So, couple differences from the show here. For one it was Gesomon and not Seadramon who attacked them. I plan on using him for something a bit later, and Gesomon was a pretty good replacemeent.**

 **Instead of Betamon digi-volving into Seadramon, I went with Ranamon. According to the card game she's tecnically a champion level, so don't go expecting the super over powered one from Digimon Frontier. Anyhow, this change was made because I both like her design, and because of something that's plan down the road.  
**

 **So, some of you may have noticed there was eight kids here and not seven. So at some point in the coming chapters I'll have to add another fight for one of their first evolutions. Or maybe I'll have one even where two of them digi-volve. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Reviewer Responses!**

 **NightJolteon: Thanks! I really appreciate it! I think digimon might give me the most nostalgic feeling out of all the old anime I used to watch. I still remember rushing in after school to catch those episodes. Good times. I hope I can keep that nostalgic feeling and let it be a little original at the same time.  
**

 **KRUSA1: Sounds interesting. Thanks for the advice. And Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Witch-King Angmar: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Half the fun of the original(at least within the frist couple episodes) was seeing who was going to be the next one to digi-volve or find their crests or whatever. And part of the fun of working with these characters is that I don't have to follow a specific order. Also, I thought you would like that John Cena call back. :)  
**


	4. Turning up the Heat

"I keep thinking this place can't get any weirder, and it keeps proving me wrong," Carol said as she glanced around and tried to make sense of all of this.

The group looked around as they made their way through a new part of the forest. They knew they hadn't been here before because all of the trees were covered with a bunch of road signs. "You think one of these things could point us home?" Lincoln asked.

Heath looked closely at some the signs. None of them seemed like actual guides. They were just pointing in random direction. There were a few yield and stop signs too but… well, just like everything else in this world it didn't make sense. "Well, considering some of these things aren't even right side up… no."

Sam was about to speak, when suddenly she noticed something above them. She looked up and saw something shooting across the sky. "Hey, what's that thing?" she asked.

Everyone looked up and saw the object flying right over them and off into the distance. "Whoa, it looks like a UFO," Ben suggested.

"A UFO? Really dude?" Luna asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"We've been attacked by three giant monsters within the last day. Do aliens really sound that unreliable to you?"

"…touché."

"It's not a UFO. It looked like a gear," Bruce said simply.

"Maybe we should follow-" Lincoln was cut off as he stepped off a ledge. He fell forward and braced himself to hit the ground, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt.

The boy was lifted up and saw Heath had caught him. "Watch your step little man. We don't know what else is crawling around here. Can't afford to be careless."

Lincoln let out a sigh. "Thanks. You're right. I wouldn't want to step on another monster or something. We've been attacked enough."

Darcy stared at the ground curiously. "Do you think there are more monsters underground?"

Kotemon stuck her chest out. "Don't worry Darcy. Even if there were I'd protect you," she declared proudly. Darcy smiled back at her partner, feeling reassured.

"Yeah, we got them watching our backs so we'll be fine. Now we should get moving," Ben said.

"And where exactly are we supposed to go?" Carol asked crossing her arms. "I know we can't just sit and wait in one place, but we can't just keep wandering around randomly either. We'll keep wandering right into dangerous monsters."

Luna shrugged. "Until we find a map or something we don't really have a choice. We have to keep moving. At least until we find some intelligent life or something."

Impmon scowled towards her. "Hey, you saying we ain't intelligent! I got more brains in my little pinky than you bums-"

Sam patted him on the head. "Alright tough guy, cool it. Luna was just saying we need to find out more about this place. If we just keep going from place to place at random we'll bite off more than we can chew at some point."

Impmon chuckled. "Ain't nothing too big for me to take on. I can handle anything that comes at us. You hit the jackpot when it came to partners you know," he said confidently.

Sam just smiled. "Yeah, I know tough guy. Now let's get going."

The group kept moving until eventually the forest came to an end. Soon they were greeted with… "Aw c'mon!" Ben complained. He could deal with the forest, and the lake was practically his home. But the desert?

"We're going to fry out here…" Heath muttered.

Bruce looked around. There were telephone poles all through the place. "Maybe we should follow those things. They could lead us somewhere important."

"Like to another giant monster?" Carol asked.

"Better than sitting here," Luna said before making her way forward. The others shared a glance before following after her. Trekking through the desert didn't exactly sound like a fun time, but the only other options was to head back through the forest, and that wasn't going to get them anywhere.

After a few minutes of walking however, they were starting to wonder if they made a mistake. "Ah! It's so hot…" Lincoln said panting. He had always seen how tough it was in the desert in cartoons and comics, but none of them did it justice. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this.

He suddenly felt something on top of his head. He looked back and saw Heath tying his jacket around his head, creating a makeshift hat. "Here, this should help a little," he said.

"Thanks," Lincoln said smiling.

"Nice thinking man," Ben said before he began doing the same.

Luna and Sam both smirked at the now shirtless boy. "Oh, someone's trying to show off for the ladies," Luna said teasingly.

Sam wolf whistled. "I know. Look at those muscles. Hubba-hubba!"

Ben's face turned red. "I-I didn't have time to put on a t-shirt before we ended up here!" he said before looking down at Darcy. The girl was walking just a bit behind Bruce, who didn't seem bothered by the heat at all. "Darcy? Are you using my brother as shade?"

Darcy nodded and smiled. "He's really tall and he blocks out the sun."

Carol smirked. "Wow, that's actually a pretty good idea," she said before she began walking behind Bruce as well. "Thanks Bruce."

He just grunted in response. The digimon didn't seem to be faring much better than their partners. Kotemon looked like she was sweating bullets. "So hot…"

"Why don't you take off the mask? It might help." Carol suggested.

"…no…"

Impmon scowled as he tried to block out the sun with his hand. "Here," Sam said as she took off her jacket and began tying it around his head. "I'm getting tired of wearing it anyway."

Impmon stared at her, and then huffed. "Well, I don't really need it, but if you're getting tired I guess I'll carry it for a bit," Impmon said.

Sam rolled her eyes, but smirked. "What would I do without Impmon?"

Hagurumon tugged on Bruce's pants, and he looked down at the gear like digimon. "Bruce. I suggest that we find some place to stop and rest soon, before someone gets… crazy…"

"Like Ben?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

They looked towards Ben who clearly wasn't coping well with the heat. He looked far more tired than the others, and it looked like one of his eyes were twitching. "Especially Ben…"

"You know, I could always make up some water," Betamon offered.

"That water that comes from your mouth? No thank you," Carol said looking disgusted. "I'm not sure this was a good idea. These telephone poles don't even seem like they're connected to anything. We could be going in circles for all we know."

Bruce shook his head. "The phone booths and the trolley were already powered when we found them. There has to be something out here that's giving it to them."

Luna sighed. "Dude, forget the power. We need to find some real water before we end up dying out here."

Heath suddenly stopped. "I think we just did. Look."

They all looked ahead and could see what looked like a small village in the distance. "Is that a village… is that a lake?!" Ben said eyes widening. "Oh thank god!"

"Wait, it could be a mirage!" Lincoln warned.

"Then let me live the lie dang it!" Ben said sprinting towards the village.

"There could be people there!" Carol said running after him.

"And food!" Darcy cheered.

The rest of the group quickly followed after them, the thought of a place to rest giving them a bit more energy. When they got there however, they were once again surprised. The village had looked small in the distance. And now that they were here… it still looked small. It was also filled with by small little digimon. They were all Yaamon. "Oh my god, there's more of you!" Sam asked looking at her partner who just smirked.

Darcy smiled. "This place is so tiny and cute," she said looking over the small houses.

"I don't think we're going to find a place to sleep here…" Heath said.

"Who cares about sleeping right now, we need food and water," Ben said.

Impmon cleared his throat before speaking out. "Okay pipsqueaks. Who here knows where we can get some food and water for my buddies here?" he asked.

The Yaamon all looked at each other before turning back to him. "We never seen no digimon like that before. What do they eat?" one of them asked.

Sam let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, we're not digimon. We're humans."

"…what's a human?" another asked confused.

Impmon spoke once again. "They're a real funny looking bunch of creatures, but they're really nice too. And they give us the power to digi-volve."

The Yaamon all looked impressed. "Whoa, they made you digi-volve? How?"

"We got like a special bond going on, you see. So when they're in trouble we get a whole bunch of power and rescue em. We got to protect our partners, you know," he explained. "And since I'm the coolest digimon around, I got the coolest partner too. She even made me this hat thingy," he said pointing to the jacket on his head.

Sam smiled at the praise, then a thought crossed her mind. Their partner's digi-volving all did seem to depend on them being in trouble. They did it the first time against Kuwagamon, and Falcomon and Betamon did it when Ben and Luna were in trouble. That must have been the key to it. They got stronger whenever their partners were in trouble.

She felt a lot of comfort at the thought. It was like they each had their own little guardian angel looking after them. Which was definitely a relief considering they were stranded in a crazy alien world.

"Hey Sam!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Impmon in front of her. "They said we could get some food and water! As much as we want!"

"Oh, sweet!" she said pumping her fist.

"Water!" Ben and Darcy cheered as they headed towards the middle of the village, where a large fountain was. The two of them both stuck their heads in and took in huge gulps.

Heath shook his head. "Nice table manners guys."

"Ah it's okay. We have plenty of water to share!" one of the Yaamon said.

When they finally came back up they had relieved smiles on their faces. "That felt so good…" Darcy said happily.

"Cause the water comes from Mt. Mango," another Yaamon explained. "It puts out the best water in the entire digital world!"

They turned towards the mountain in the distance, and Carol frowned. "That's a volcano. An active volcano," she said clearly not liking the sight. Everyone seemed to share the same thought at the same time. Even Darcy had a small look of worry.

"Uh… c'mon guys. This thing has probably been here for hundreds of years. If it hasn't erupted in all this time what are the chances that-"

Lincoln was cut off when they heard a loud rumbling and the ground shook. Everyone stopped and turned towards the white haired boy. "You were saying…" Bruce deadpanned.

As if to make matters worst, the water in the fountain began evaporating. "No…" Ben said before turning towards the lake. Sure enough, the water was going down. "No! No! Why?!"

"Something must be going on up at the mountain. Not even an eruption would be able to get rid of the water this quickly," Bruce reasoned.

"That is the direction that gear went in isn't it? Maybe it crashed in the mountain or something. It could have triggered it," Carol said.

"But that's impossible. If anything were going on up there the guardian of the mountain Birdramon would handle it!"

Heath pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked towards the mounting. "This Birdramon… it's a giant flaming bird right?" Yaamon nodded. "Yeah… I don't think it's going to be much help."

They all looked up and saw a giant phoenix like bird covered in blazing flames soaring it's way down the mountain. It reached the bottom, and suddenly they saw fire spreading across the forest. "That isn't good…" Elecmon said.

"Well, she is your guardian right? Maybe she's just coming to check on us and-"

"FIRE! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO BAD!"

They all covered their ears at the booming voice. "Okay! Never mind! Not a friendly! Let's get moving! Go! Go! Go!" Luna yelled.

Everyone quickly began running towards the now completely dried lake. The old ship that had been floating in the middle of it was now beached, and the group make their way towards the giant hole in the middle of the haul. Ben and Heath stopped in the entrance. "Everybody inside! We're not going to outrun that thing, but we can hide in here!" Heath said.

Ben turned towards Carol and Bruce. "Get them inside, we'll make sure the others get in first."

Carol nodded and grabbed Lincoln and Darcy by the hand, pulling them in. Bruce along with the Yaamon quickly followed them. "Okay little dudes! Get moving! C'mon, move those little… whatever you're using to move get it in gear! Go!" Luna shouted.

Sam looked at the long line of Yaamon. With how fast Birdramon was heading towards them, she wasn't sure they'd be able to get inside in time. She then noticed that the Yaamon weren't the only ones lagging behind. "Impmon! Get down here!" she yelled.

Impmon was up at the top of the lake, guiding the Yaamon down. "Not until I make sure these pipsqueaks are alright!" he said rushing them down. "C'mon, get moving you little bums!"

Sam cursed under her breath. Her partner was by far the most reckless of them all. But he was still her partner. She sprinted towards the top of the lake as fast as she could. "Sam?! Sam, where the hell are you going?!" Ben called.

"Sam!" Luna called after her. "You're not going to make it in time!"

She ignored them and kept heading towards Impmon, who just got the last of the Yaamon down. He smirked. "Alright, now to-" A loud crash was heard behind him, and he turned around to see Birdramon had landed behind him. "Oh… hi?"

"BURNING!" Birdramon shouted in his face. "It's so hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Impmon took a step back and held his hands out. "Well it's about to get hotter! **Badda Boom**!" He tossed two fire balls at Birdramon who didn't even flinch. Instead she swung one of her wings, sending him flying off the edge and tumbling down.

Sam gasped. "Impmon!" She ran as fast as she could and slid forward, just barely managing to catch her partner before he hit the ground. She fell back onto her butt and groaned. "Uh… you are so reckless, you know that?" she asked glaring at him.

"Look who's talking," he said smirking back. "You didn't have to come over here you know."

"Of course I did," she said smiling back. "You're my partner."

Agumon, Gabumon, and Kotemon all ran up beside them. "Don't worry guys, we got this! **Pepper Breath!"**

" **Blue Blaster!"**

" **Fire Kote!** "

The attacks all hit Birdramon, who only seemed to grow bigger as a result. "Well, that didn't work at all," Heath said.

"Maybe we don't hit the giant fire bird with fire attacks?" Ben asked sarcastically. "Don't worry, me and Betamon can take this one guys."

Betamon smiled and jumped forward. " **Water tower**!" She fired a blast of water from her mouth, but it evaporated before it could hit her.

They all turned towards Ben. "Don't give me that look…"

Birdramon spread its wings and let out a screech before taking off into the air. It began making its way down towards them, its talons raised to attacks. "Oh crap!"

Sam clutched Impmon towards her. "D-don't worry! I'll protect you!"

Impmon frowned before reaching up and pulling her jacket off of his head. "No way. You've done enough looking out for me for today! It's my turn!" he said handing it to her before standing up. He wasn't about to let Sam or any of the others get hurt. Not today, or any day for that matter.

He charged forward, and Sam was about to call out to him before her digivice suddenly began glowing brightly. "No way…"

"Impmon Digi-volve too…" The others watched as Impmon was suddenly engulfed in flames. They backed away as fire covered his entire body. "Meramon!"

The flames rose up high into the air, and then suddenly burst apart to reveal a large humanoid figure made entirely of fire. Sam looked shocked as her once tiny little friend now towered over them. Meramon looked over himself and smiled. "Oh yeah! Now I'm packing some real firepower!"

He held his hand out and a ball of fire formed in it, just as Birdramon dove down to attack. Meramon ducked avoiding the attack. " **Fireball!** " He hurled it at Birdramon's back, nailing her. This time it was clear she was feeling the effects of the attack.

"Wow, he's fighting fire with fire…" Lincoln joked. Carol, Darcy and Bruce all turned towards him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry…"

Birdramon roared and then spread her wings out. "It still burns! It the burning needs to stop! Make it stop!" Blast of fire suddenly shot out from her wings, raining down on them.

"Oh crap!" Ben shouted covering his head.

The others all braced themselves, but Meramon stood over the group blocking the blast of flames and absorbing them into his body. He smirked up at their attacker. "Now we're cooking with gas!" He brought his hands back and summoned a large fireball. "If it's a contest of who's hotter, l ain't gonna lose!"

Birdramon once again sent a rain of fire at them, but Meramon counter with his own fire ball. His split into multiple ones countering out Birdramon's attack. It screeched and then dove down at them. Meramon lifted its arm and blocked the attack, Birdramon's talons digging into arm. "Back off my friends you overgrown turkey!"

He pushed back against her, sending her back into the air. She quickly steadied herself and glared down at them. "Nice save man!" Luna said smiling.

"You're awesome Meramon!" Sam said looking amazed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Meramon said before he fired off a large cross shaped blast of fire. " **Flame Commandant**!"

The blast of fire hit Birdramon who howled out in pain. Meramon kept the attack up for as long as he could, and when he was finished Birdramon began falling towards the ground. She crashed down hard, and suddenly they saw something come flying out from her back.

"What the…?"

It was the gear they had seen earlier. It flew up into the air before suddenly breaking apart. "It didn't go in the mountain! It went inside Birdramon!" Heath said in disbelief.

"Like is said, place just keeps getting weirder…" Carol muttered.

Meramon let out a sigh before suddenly reverting back to Impmon. He turned towards Sam and gave her a thumbs up. "Not bad huh?" he asked cockily.

She knelt down and hugged him. "Not bad at all. And I'm glad you're okay."

Impmon blushed slightly. "H-hey. Don't go getting all mushy on me… but I'm glad you're okay too," he said giving her a quick hug back.

* * *

Luna rubbed her chin as she looked over Birdramon. She, Sam, Heath, Bruce and Carol were standing around the giant bird like digimon back in Yaamon village. Ben, Darcy, Lincoln, were enjoying the water which had finally returned. After the flame covered digimon had woken up, she'd been pretty docile. Her attitude had done a complete turnaround. Thankfully she managed to get rid of the flames she had caused to the forest and village as well.

"So don't remember anything about what happened to you?" Luna asked.

Birdramon shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. The last thing I remember is being hit by a black gear, and then feeling very hot. Well, hotter than usual. Everything between there is a blank. I truly apologize for attacking you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. You obviously weren't in control. But that gear is worrying. If it can cause digimon to go on a rampage like that… well, this place just got even more dangerous," Carol said sighing.

"We'll be fine. Everything has worked out so far," Bruce said simply.

"Yeah. _So far_."

Birdramon hummed before standing up and opening her wings. The teens couldn't help but flinch slightly at the movement, but she didn't take any offense to it. "Again, I'd like to apologize for my actions. I should get back to the mountain. It won't guard itself. I'll also be weary of anymore black gears flying around."

With that she took off into the air and headed back towards the mountain. They watched her fly off, when suddenly Ben came in front of them holding a bowl. "Dinner is served…"

Luna took the bowl from him and looked inside. "What is this? Rice?"

"It looks like chicken feed," Heath commented.

Bruce took a bowl from his brother and then poured some into his mouth. "Food is food. We don't know when we'll be able to eat again, so enjoy."

Carol frowned. "I'm… not hungry anymore," she said passing her bowl to Bruce. He took it and poured it into his.

Sam looked over at Impmon who was eating from his own bowl. She smiled. "Well, if that little madman can stomach it, I can to."

"I've eaten weirder," Heath said shrugging.

"Down the hatch luvs!" Luna said pouring her bowl into her mouth.

Ben scratched his head. "I guess it's this orgo hungry…" They all took down a mouthful of the meal, and then their eyes widened. "…we might be going hungry."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Sam and Impmon got the spotlight this time around. I figured this one had to be her since Impmon does technically digi-vole to Meramon. Having Birdramon as the enemy just seemed simple. A simple little swap. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
**

 **So guys, I've been thinking about doing little bounus chapters with this story, like in Brittle Bonds. Just small little AU's. I've also been thinking about doing an 'Ask me' thing as well, where you guys would get to send in the questions to ask the characters. I'm leaning more towards the second since I already have an AU thing going with another story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, and ask some questions you'd like the characters to answer! I'll see how it goes and maybe it could be a thing. Well, time for some reviewer responses!**

 **MormonStereotype: Not this one!  
**

 **GUest 1: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Yeah, I'm trying to make the story more paralel to the orginal than an outright copy. And glad you found Ben and Darcy's dynamic enjoyable. I was going to have Bruce be the big brother figure for her, but his character is a bit too standoffish for something like that.  
**

 **Guest 2: Thank you. It's going to be fairly close. Not copy and pasted exactly, but following the same basic plot while having a few key differences. I do have plans that completely break off, but that's further down the line.**

 **CJM1C: Glad your enjoying the story so far man! I'm mixing one of my favorite modern things, Loud House, and one of my favorite nostalgic things, digimon. So I feel like I really need to do it justice. Thanks for reading!**

 **Witch-King Angmar: Yeah, Ben and Bruce are obviously the easiest to write for since their my own characters, and it's a bit of a challenege trying not to write too much for them since i'm more comfortable with them(I keep going back to make sure I didn't make them outshine the others) Sicne that chapters was focused on Ben I wanted to try and balance it out with Darcy. Glad you enjoy their bond. And yeah, I did think it was a little weird for Heath to start the conversation, but I couldn't think of any other way to get the conversation going. I could see those two being pretty good friends overtime since they got family stuff going on.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks man! I appreciate it. But I do have some plans for Ranamon though. I thought out pretty much all the evolutions before I started. But I might check the design out anyway. Sounds cool.**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Lightening in a bottle

**A/N: Hey guys. This is just a fun little bonus chapter I thought would be funny. I'm sure some of you will recognize where this idea comes from ;) I'm thinking about doing little parodies like this every couple of chapters, let me know what you guys think. And remember, I'm thinking about doing some 'Ask Me' for the characters as well, so send in some questions if your interested. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Carol read through her notebook trying to memorize everything she would need for the upcoming test. Sitting beside her was none other than Bruce Brittle. Normally she wouldn't really be seen hanging out with the giant of a boy. But this upcoming test was going to be a difficult one, and she knew if anyone could tutor her for it, it was him.

Though, he'd been pretty silent for the past thirty minutes. Whenever she had a question he would explain everything to her clearly and easily, but other than that he wasn't much of a talker. So the two of them had just been sitting in his aunt's café, dead silent. The place was empty right now, so there was no noise. It was a little irritating to be honest.

"Bruce?" she asked suddenly, feeling a little worried for him.

He looked up from his own notebook and turned towards her. "Stuck on something?"

"No. I was just wondering if you were okay. You've been pretty quiet."

"Just thinking."

Carol knew she was probably going to regret this, but she let her curiosity get the better of her. "About what?" she asked.

"An app."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "An app?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about trying to make an app. It would make a lot of money."

Carol hummed. "Yeah, I guess creating an app would make a lot of money. I know you could probably make it since your brother said your good with computers and stuff, but it's really hard just to think of a concept for one. It's like catching lightening a bottle."

Bruce hummed. "I got that."

"Got what?" she asked.

"Lightening in a bottle."

"Oh, so you have an idea."

"No, no idea yet. I mean lightening in a bottle. I have that."

Carol looked at him confused. She shook her head. "Bruce… you know that lightening in a bottle of just an expression right? It's not a literal thing," she explained.

"But I have it," he said before reaching into his book bag. He pulled out a small jar and Carol gasped when she was a glowing ball of lightening inside of it. "See."

"What the-?! Bruce, what is that?!"

"Lightening in a bottle."

"W-where did you get it?"

"Some old Chinese man sold it to me years ago."

Carol leaned closer and looked over it. It didn't look like some trick. It looked real. "This… this is so weird. It's like supernatural or something…"

Bruce shrugged. "Not really. It just does this." He opened the jar and Carol screamed as the lightening shot out of the bottle and began bouncing around the room. She clung onto Bruce in fear as it ricocheted around the place. It suddenly went back inside and Bruce closed the jaw. "See?"

"What the heck?!" Carol shrieked.

"So anyway, I was thinking maybe I could make an app that tell you when your favorite TV shows are one. That could work I think."

Carol shook her head. "No! No, nuh-uh! We have to talk about that crazy bottle you have Bruce!" she said panicking.

"What bottle?" Bruce asked confused.

"Wha-?! What bottle?!" she asked looking at him in utter disbelief. "The bottle, with the lightening in it!"

Bruce scratched his head. "Are you still on that?"

She scoffed. "Yes! How does it work?!"

"Carol I don't know. It's just the classic lightening in a bottle gag. You open it up and…" He opened it again and it once more began bouncing around the room. Carol yelled and ducked under the table to avoid the ball of energy.

Bruce closed it again and the lightening was once again caught in the bottle. The blonde rose up from the floor panting in fear. "Okay! You know what! You shouldn't have this Bruce! This… this belong to the military or something!"

"But about the app-"

"No! Forget the app!" Carol shouted grabbing the front of his shirt. "You don't need it! You have the goose that laid the golden egg!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about Honkers?" he asked.

"About who-?" Before Carol could answer a goose suddenly walked out from under the table. She grew wide eyed. How long as that been there?! Carol watched it walk by and then peeked under the table. "No way you… yep. There's a golden egg under there. Of course…" she said as she stared at the large golden egg under the table.

"Honkers is the cat's pajamas," Bruce said.

Carol sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Bruce, please don't."

"…hey Carol, can I show you something."

"I don't want to see it."

"It's relevant."

"I already know what it is."

"It's not what you think."

Carol sighed once more. "Really? Because I think that it's…" She walked as he suddenly pulled out a pair of tiny pajamas. They looked like they were made for a cat. "Cat's pajamas, yep…"

"These are for Honkers…"

Carol held her hands up. "What? But how does… he can't… how does his head fit through the tail part with the… hump thingy…?"

Honkers suddenly squawked towards her, and she jumped. Bruce frowned. "Carol, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said suddenly.

"Why?!" she asked confused.

"You disrespected Honkers."

Carol looked like she wanted to argue, but then closed her notebook and put it away. "Okay, fine. You know what, I'm out of here. This place is crazy, you're crazy, this is all just crazy…" she muttered as she got up and began walking out. "Golden eggs and feline sleepwear…"

Bruce grunted. "You need to get off your high horse Carol," he said as she walked out. He suddenly hat a thought. "Hey, I think I just thought of a name for you," he said turning towards the kitchen. There was a horse sticking its head from the kitchen window, where there was smoke drifting out behind him. "High Horse…"

The horse whinnied in response.


	6. Programs and People

"Can we take a break?"

The group stopped and looked back to see two of their members looking tired. After they had gotten out of the desert, they began wondering through a slightly cooler mountainous looking area. But the change in weather had only helped them just slightly. They had still been walking for hours and they were getting tired.

Carol looked just about ready to pass out, and Darcy had already taken a seat on the ground. "Seems like we already are," Sam said before she walked over and took a seat herself.

Luna looked weary. "Should we really be stopping out in the open like this dudes? What if another digimon attacks?" she asked.

Ben shrugged and laid down on a nearby rock. "Chances are that's going to happen anyway. Besides, it's not like we got somewhere to be. Taking a few minutes to rest won't hurt."

Heath glanced over at Bruce, who was taking a seat and opening up his laptop. The tall boy scowled, clearly not happy with what he was seeing. "Does your bro always just start typing away at that thing every chance he gets?" Heath asked. He had seen Bruce on it just about every time they stopped to break.

"Pretty much," Ben answered.

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Carol asked curiously. "Trying to contact someone?"

Bruce grunted. "Find someone. Search for a power source. Anything really. But I can't find any hint of a signal anywhere."

Lincoln approached him. "Well, sometimes our computer at home just needs a few good whacks before it start working again. Like this." He lifted his hand to hit the side of the computer, but suddenly Bruce reached up and grabbed his wrist.

The tall boy yanked him up off the ground. Even while sitting down he had to pull Lincoln up to his face to glare at him. "Do. Not. Do. That," he said threateningly. Lincoln gulped, feeling intimidated by the much larger boy.

"Hey!" Luna snapped angrily.

"Put him down!" Gabumon barked.

"He touched my stuff," Bruce said annoyed.

Heath frowned and started too head towards him. "That's no reason to manhandle the kid. Put him down, now," Heath said warningly.

Bruce dropped Lincoln back onto his feet and then stood up in front of Heath. He towered over him, but the other boy didn't back down. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Grace…" Bruce shot back. Lincoln quickly backed away, and everyone felt tension in the air at the two teens faced off. Luna grabbed Lincoln, and Ben sat up, ready to step in just in case.

Before anything could happen however Carol stepped in between the two and pushed them both back. "Knock it off guys! We've got enough going on without you two trying to pick a fight with each other! Back off and cool down!"

Grace sighed and turned around while Bruce kept glaring. "Bruce!" Ben suddenly called. He looked towards his younger brother. "Take a minute to cool off." Bruce snorted before walking ahead of the group.

"I'm going to try and find a signal…" he muttered.

When he got out of earshot Lincoln turned to Heath. "Thanks."

"No problem," Heath said before taking a seat against a tree.

Sam whistled. "Man, I've never seen Bruce like that before. What's his deal?"

Ben sighed. "I don't know. Bruce has never been easy to read. He keeps to himself and does what he wants when he wants. My aunt and big bro are pretty much the only one who can reign him in. Not that they have to a lot. He's usually pretty chill. He just… he gets like that when someone messes with his stuff."

"Well he better learn to keep it in check," Luna warned, still sour about how rough he'd been with Lincoln.

A few moments later Bruce made his way back over to the group, his look of annoyance gone and back to his stoic demeanor. Every looked towards him wearily. "I think you guys should take a look over there," he said pointing behind him.

Everyone shared a glance before getting up and then making their way towards the direction he came from. "Whoa…" Grace said as they saw a large factory up ahead.

"A factory? What could they possibly be building here?" Sam asked.

Bruce began walking towards it. "We need to investigate. This place has Wi-Fi. We could find some answers here," he said.

"A factory also means someone must be running it! There must be people here right!" Carol added quickly following after him.

"Guess we're investigating the factory…" Heath said simply.

* * *

The group made their way inside and honestly weren't very shocked to find out that no one was there. How could a factory like this be running without a single person here to look after things? But figuring that something of worth had to be here they'd decided to split up and investigate.

Ben, Bruce, Darcy, and Carol had decided to follow the conveyor belts which seemed to be putting together some type of machines or something. Although Bruce had split off from them when they came across a room with a giant battery inside of it, saying he'd catch up.

Luna, Lincoln, Heath, and Sam had went off to see if there was any kind of cafeteria or log room, hoping to come across either food or information.

"This place really is a ghost town…" Lincoln said.

"A self-sustaining factory. This is so weird," Sam muttered.

Gabumon suddenly stopped forward and tugged on Lincoln's shirt. "I… I don't think we should keep going this way. I have a bad feeling."

Lincoln frowned before turning towards the others. Luna scratched her cheek. "If you think there's danger up ahead then maybe we should-" They suddenly all heard a loud crash, and all four of them jumped.

Heath sighed. "We're going to go check that out aren't we?" he asked.

Sam walked forward. "Might as well."

"This is how people die in horror movies you know…"

The group made their way towards the noise, and then gasped when they saw a figure trapped under a number of gears. It looked like a robot… human… insect… thingy. "What is this thing?" Luna asked looking over it.

Falcomon flapped over and looked over him. "This is Beetlemon. He's a super advanced android digimon," he explained. "He must have gotten crushed under here by accident. We should try and help him out of here."

"Is he going to attack us if we do?" Heath asked.

"I doubt it. He's a pretty friendly guy," Agumon said smiling.

"Okay then. I guess we should dig him out. Dude might be able to help us after all," Luna reasoned. With that the four kids and their partners grabbed onto the android's arms and shoulders and began pulling. Unfortunately Beetlemon was so big and heavy it seemed like they were getting nowhere.

Lincoln tugged as hard as he could. "C'mon, how much does this guy weigh!" he grunted. He suddenly lost his grip and went stumbling backwards. His hit against something behind him, and then quickly turned to realize that it was a lever. "Oops…"

Everyone quickly stopped as they heard something turn on. The gears around them suddenly began moving, and they split apart enough to get Beetlemon free. "Quick, let's get him!" Luna said pointing. After they pulled him out they turned towards the white haired boy. "Way to go bro," Luna said smiling.

"Nice one man," Sam said ruffling his hair.

"Good going," Heath said smirking.

Lincoln smiled until they saw Beetlemon suddenly began twitching. "He's awake…" Sam said standing over him. "Hey, are you okay buddy?" she asked.

Beetlemon suddenly reached up and grabbed her by the ankle. Sam yelled as Beetlemon stood up, holding her above his head. "Intruders detected! Eliminate!"

Heath turned to Agumon. "You JUST said he wouldn't attack us if we woke him up!"

"It takes a big digimon to admit when he was wrong!" Agumon said backing up.

Luna frowned. "Put her down!" she shouted.

Beetlemon looked over Sam, before turning towards the others. "More intruders identified. Termination imminent." He lifted his fist, which was now covered in electricity.

Lincoln panicked. "Gabumon!"

The dog like digimon stepped forward. " **Blue Blaster**!" He shot a blast of blue flames from his mouth, which seemed to have little effect on Beetlemon, who brought his hand back and then threw Sam at them as a response.

"Crap!" Heath quickly made his way over and helped Lincoln catch Sam. He caught her upper body, while Lincoln caught her legs. They both fell back onto their butts.

Impmon frowned. "Tossing my partner around? Take this! **Bada Boom!** " He lunched a ball of fire up above Beetlemon, hitting the ceiling. A bunch of debris suddenly fell down and crashed on top of him. "Ha!"

"Nice!" Luna said before going over and helping the others up.

"Do you think we got him?" Lincoln asked.

Beetlemon suddenly began pushing upwards, slowly freeing himself free. "Nope!" Sam said before the group took off in fear. "C'mon, let's get back to the others!"

They continued fleeing, and then heard heavy footsteps behind them. "He's gaining on us dudes!" Luna said panicking. "We got to find a way to lose him!"

As soon as the words left her mouth the lights suddenly shut off. "What the-?!" Heath put his hand over Lincoln's mouth, silencing him.

"I don't know what happened, but let's just count ourselves lucky. Maybe he can't see us anymore…" Heath whispered to the others.

"Targets acquired."

"Damn it!"

* * *

Bruce grunted as he pressed a button, causing the lights to come back on. He had thought maybe that sequence of programs would lead to something, but all it did was cause a short blackout. He went back to typing away at his computer as Hagurumon watched closely.

"Bruce, what are you doing?"

Bruce hummed. "Trying to figure out how exactly this battery works. I've never seen anything like this. If I can figure out how this works and maybe start cracking the programing behind it, then I could find us a way home. Or at the very least learn more about this place."

"But… don't you think your brother and your friends may need your help? They're off exploring this place. Who knows what they could run into."

"They can take care of themselves. Besides they're upset with me. I'm giving them space."

Hagurumon frowned. "You're not very social, are you Bruce?"

He stopped for a moment and looked towards his partner. Then he sighed. "No, I'm not. I just… people are confusing. I don't understand them. Programs are easier. They're simple. They have orders, and as long as you follow that order you'll understand."

"But don't you think you might understand people better if you spent more time trying?"

Bruce hesitated for a moment. "I… I tried. It's a waste of time…"

Hagurumon hummed. "Maybe. Humans are pretty confusing. But your friends don't seem to know as much as you, and they seem happy. Do you really have to understand people to be happy around them?" he asked.

"I just… I like understanding things. Like you. Hopefully this program will help me learn more about this place and you digimon. That way I could know more about you."

Hagurumon laughed. "Bruce, if you want to know more about me then just ask. I'm an open book after all. I'm not hiding anything," he said floating over to his partner. "You don't have to know how I work to know that we're partners."

Bruce stared at him for a few moments. "Uh… thank you…"

"Also, your computer is doing something."

He looked back down at his screen and then saw something seemed to be loading. It was some kind of program that was loading onto his computer. "What is this…?"

"Whatever it is, I'm not sure I like it… I feel weird… hot! HOT!"

Ben turned and saw Hagurumon was spinning around, trying to cool himself off. He also noticed that his digi-vice was beginning to glow slightly. "Hagurumon!" He quickly turned his computer off, and Hagurumon seemed to calm down. The digi-gvice also lost its glow. "Are you okay?"

The digimon panted a few times before giving a weak smile. "I-I'm fine now. I'm not sure what that was but it seemed to get a reaction. Maybe if you tried once more than-"

"I'm not doing it again," Bruce said simply. "Not if it hurts you. I'll just… I'll have to find another way to figure this out. This place obviously won't work. C'mon, let's find the others."

He got up and walked out, his partner following after him. Eventually they managed to track down Ben, Darcy, and Carol. They were standing in front of a conveyor belt looking bored. "So this place just puts stuff together, and then takes them apart. What's the point of it?" Carol asked.

"I don't think there is one," Ben said scowling.

"Can we go now, this place smells funny," Darcy complained.

Ben suddenly noticed Bruce approaching and waved. "Yo, you find anything?"

Bruce shook his head. "Other than this place somehow creating its own power source, no."

"Well, I guess this place was a bust then," Carol said shrugging.

"We need to get out of here!"

They all looked over and saw Luna and the others heading towards them. Before they could ask what was going on, a figure crashed through the floor. Beetlemon landed down in front of them, glaring at Bruce and the others. "Oh crap! He's here!" Sam shouted.

Carol backed up. "What is that thing?!"

Beetlemon held his fist up and then aimed towards them. " **Thunder Fist!** " He fired a blast of lightening at him, and the group quickly scattered to avoid the attack. He then turned towards Luna's group and fired again. He held his fists out towards both groups and began firing at random.

As the kids scattered for cover, Lincoln fell from the impact of one of the blast. Beetlemon, seeing an easy target, fired at him. The white haired boy panicked and braced for the impact, and Gabumon jumped in front of him. "I'll protect you!"

"Lincoln!" Luna yelled.

Heath frowned and was about to run after him, but before he could even start to move, Bruce began sprinting towards them. His long legs carried him across the room and he reached out and grabbed both Lincoln and Gabumon. He easily threw them over his shoulder and jumping out of the way before the next blast of lightening hit.

Lincoln looked down at Bruce surprised. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked as he kept running.

Lincoln nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm good. Thanks."

Ben scowled. "Betamon! Let's show this tin can whose boss!" he said lifting his digi-vice.

Betamon smiled and jumped forward. "Betamon digivolve to… **Ranamon**!" The others watched as Ranamon jumped in place and threw a few mock punches. "Alright you hunk of junk! Time for you to get a taste of my **Deep Sea Decker**!" She jumped at Beetlemon, her fist now surrounded by a bubble of water. She punched him right in the face, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Uh-oh…"

Beetlemon punched her, sending her flying back and crashing into a wall. Luna frowned and lifted up her own digi-vice. "We got your back bro! Falcomon!"

Falcomon flew forward. "Falcomon digivolve to… **Peckmon**!"

The large bird digimon jumped at Beetlemon and dug it's clawed into his arm. It began trying to push Beetlemon back, but the android didn't budge. "This… does not bode well…"

Ranamon shook herself free from the wall and then growled. "Lucky shot! Let's see how you like this one!" she yelled jumping back at Beetlemon. Beetlemon grabbed Peckmon by the leg, and then turned around and slammed him down onto Ranamon.

The two groaned before Beetlemon brought his foot back and kicked them both, sending them flying. "They're getting their butts kicked!" Lincoln said panicking.

"I don't get it! Why is he so much stronger?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it's cause he's a robot?" Darcy asked.

They watched as Ranamon and Peckmon both struggled to deal with the machine like digimon. It didn't even seem like they were slowing him down.

Hagurumon turned towards Bruce. "Bruce, that program…"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Try using it again."

"What? Why?"

"I felt this energy burning through me when you did. And your digi-vice was glowing. I think maybe… maybe I was close to digivolving."

Bruce looked hesitant. He didn't want to see his partner in pain again, but if things kept going like this they were going to be in trouble. He sighed before opening up his laptop and typing the program in again. "If things get iffy…"

"Don't worry Bruce, I'm sure it'll work out! You know what you're doing after all!" Hagurumon felt his body began heating up against, and Bruce's digi-vice began glowing brightly.

The others backed up as they felt the heat coming off of Hagurumon. "Hagurumon digivolve to…" A bright light covered him, and when it disappeared there was a much larger brown, almost tank looking creature standing in his place. " **Guardromon**!"

"Whoa!" Darcy said wide eyed.

"Cool!" Lincoln said amazed.

Guardromon suddenly flew off using the thrusters on it's back. It headed towards Beetlemon who was about to deliver a finishing blow to Ranamon and Peckmon. "Hey!" Beetlemon turned around and saw the other machine standing across from it. "Leave my friends alone!"

Beetlemon scanned him for a moment, and then began walking towards him. "New threat identified. Threat level, large." Guardroom walked forward as well, and they two stood face to face in front of one another. Beetlemon lifted its fist and then punched Guardromon.

The attack almost knocked him back, but he steadied himself and then came back with a punch of his own. Unlike the attacks before, Beetlemon actually seemed to feel this one. Soon the two began punching at one another, going blow for blow.

"Hey Heath…" Ben said nudging the boy beside him.

"Yeah…?" Heath asked looking just as stunned at Ben.

"Are we seriously watching two giant robots fighting each other right now?"

"Yeah, I think we are man."

"…is this the coolest day of your life too?"

"Pretty much."

Eventually Beetlemon's power seemed to win out, and he knocked Guardromon back. Guardromon quickly recovered however and lifted his arm. " **Grenade Destroyer**!" A missile with a face and whistle suddenly popped out of its arm and began flying towards Beetlemon.

Beetlemon launched a blast of lightening countering the attack before jumping up into the air and coming down towards Guardromon. Guardromon once against lifted his arm. " **Rocket Punch**!" It suddenly launched its arm off, sending it flying towards Beetlemon. His fist connected with his face, sending him crashing back down to the ground.

"What?!" Darcy said shocked.

"Awesome!" Lincoln said in awe.

"Seriously…?" Carol said raising her eyebrow.

"That is so cool!" Ben shouted.

When Beetlemon landed, Bruce noticed there was something sticking out of his leg. It looked like… "Guardromon! His left leg! There's a black gear in it!" Bruce shouted.

Everyone else looked and saw that there was indeed a black gear sticking out of Beetlemon's leg. "I got it!" Guardromon said charging back at Beetlemon. He reattached his arm before grabbing Beetlemon off the ground and going for his leg.

Beetlemon quickly reacted however and kicked him in the face, sending Guardromon stumbling back. Before he could go after Guardromon again, Peckmon jumped onto his back and slammed him into the ground.

Ranamon quickly joined in, jumping onto his arms and holding him down. "Guardromon, do it now!" Peckmon shouted.

He grunted and then grabbed onto Beetlemon's legs. " **Warning Laser**!" His eyes began to glow, and suddenly he shot a beam of energy from his eyes, hitting the black gear. Beetlemon yelled out in pain, but then the gear flew out from his leg and up into the air. It broke apart, shattering into pieces. "Got it…"

"He has lasers?!" Ben said stunned.

"So freaking cool!" Lincoln cheered.

Heath looked like he was trying to keep himself from cheering. Sam looked at the males confused. "I don't get it. I mean yeah it's really cool and all but, but what's so special about…?"

"It's a guy thing…" Heath explained.

* * *

Beetlemon rubbed his head as he looked over the group with a guilty expression. "I-I really don't know what to say guys. I'm so sorry. I would never even dream of doing something so horrible. I know I'm in no position to ask for forgiveness but-"

Bruce cut him off. "Stop worrying. You didn't have any control over your actions. You have nothing to apologize for," he said.

"Yeah, don't sweat it big guy," Luna said patting him on the shoulder. "We know those black gears can really mess with you digimon."

Beetlemon looked teary eyed, as if he were about to cry. "I truly owe you kids a debt I'm not sure I can repay. Not only did you save me from that black gear, but you so easily forgave my attacking you. I'm truly humbled!"

Sam chuckled. "For someone so strong you're a pretty big softie huh?"

"I can't tell you about this factory or what it was made for. But I can tell you how to get out of here," he said gesturing towards the open hole beside him. "This underground passage used to be a water way. It should give you a safe passage out of here."

"Thanks buddy. It's not much, but it's a start," Ben said gratefully.

"I hope that you all manage to find your way home, and that you can somehow remember me fondly when you do."

They began making their way through the tunnel, and Darcy waved back at Beetlemon. "Goodbye Beetlemon! We'll never forget you!" He waved back happily.

As they made their way down the tunnel, Lincoln turned back towards Bruce. "Hey Bruce. I just want to say thanks again for saving me back there. I thought I was a goner."

Bruce stared back at him for a few moments, then sighed. "I… I'm sorry. About earlier. I'm just not used to being around people," he admitted. The others turned and looked back at him slightly surprised. They hadn't expected Bruce to open up.

"It's okay," Lincoln said.

"No, it's not. I'm just… I'm not used to the idea of socializing or having friends. It always seemed too hard so I gave up. But seeing you guys and being with Hagurumon I…" he sighed and hung his head. "I still don't understand. But I want to."

Everyone walked in silence for a while, but then Lincoln smiled. "Well, you can have plenty of practice getting used to it, because you got friends now." Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

Luna walked over and nudged him. "Yep, you're pretty much stuck with us now Bruce. So you can get all the social practice you need bro."

Carol laughed. "We can start by working on your manners."

"And your facial expressions!" Ben added.

"And that grunting thing you do all the time," Heath said with a smirk.

Bruce sighed. "Starting to regret this…"

"No take backs!"

Hagurumon smiled as watched the others start harassing his partner. Though Bruce seemed to be complaining, he could notice a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! Chapter six! I just had to have Bruce for this one. Him being the tech guy of the group pretty much made him a given. Since I couldn't use Andromon, Beetlemon seemed like a good substitute. Here are some reviewer responses!  
**

 **Guest: I don't have any plans for it now, maybe further down the line.  
**

 **Witch-King Angmar: Glad you like the chemisty with Sam and Impmon. It's hard to juggle all the kids and digimon at once, so I mostly focus on the kids and whichever digimon the chapter with focus on. Though I do feel like I could have done a better job with Falcomon's earlier.  
**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks! I appreciate it! I always liked Meramon's design so I wanted to try and fit him in. And I think you'll be pleased with his mega evolution.  
**


	7. Sweet Dreams

After hours of walking through the tunnel that Beetlemon had led them through, the kids had emerged outside and set up camp for the night. They all sat around a fire Agumon had made and tried to take their minds of the horrid smell that had followed them out by making some small talk.

"Four girls in one night?!" Ben asked looking down at Lincoln who was blushing furiously. Why in the world had Luna had to bring up that story? "Dude, that's like something out of a sitcom. And you actually pulled it off? Props little man. You're a regular Casanova."

Ben raised his fist and held it towards Lincoln only to have it smacked down by Carol. "Don't encourage stuff like that! Lincoln, it's not good to be a playboy. Juggling girls like that can lead to serious heartbreak," the eldest of the group warned.

Lincoln wanted to say it wasn't his fault and he had only been trying to _avoid_ heartbreak, but the way Carol was lecturing him right now reminded him of his mom. So all he could squeak out was a, "Yes ma'am."

Luna chuckled. "Ah, it wasn't little dudes fault. We kind of sprung it on him, you know. Besides, he isn't the playboy type. He's only got eyes for Ronnie Anne," Luna teased.

Sam smiled. "Ooh, there's a special girl in your life huh?"

"No! Ronnie Anne is NOT my girlfriend!" Lincoln argued. "She was a girl who was bullying me, and who ended up punching me in the eye because certain people couldn't keep from meddling in my personal life," he said glaring at Luna.

The girl shrugged. "But you ended up getting her digits didn't you?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head while Ben snickered. "Don't think you're off the hook either Benny boy. I know you got your eyes one someone at school," Luna teased.

Ben stopped laughing and grew wide eyed. Sam grew a devious smile. "Ooh, someone's got a lady waiting for him at home? C'mon, spill. Who is it?" she asked.

He turned his head away. "N-nobody! I'm too busy at the bakery to worry about that kind of stuff, you know?" he said chuckling nervously.

"I know who Ben likes," Darcy said giggling.

Sam and Luna turned towards her, and the girl opened her mouth to speak, but Ben quickly closed it. "Ha-ha! What a jokester! I think you might be getting sleepy! You might need to go to bed soon," he said patting her on the head. Darcy frowned and crossed her arms.

"Oh c'mon. We're trapped on an alien world. You might as well spill it," Luna said leaning forward. "If you don't say it here you may never get the chance, you know."

Ben could feel his cheeks heating up as she leaned in closer to him. Darcy covered her mouth and giggled, while Sam and Lincoln grew a look of realization on their faces. The two of them began laughing, and Luna looked back at them confused. "What? What's so funny?" she asked.

Elecmon turned to Betamon confused. "I don't get it? What are they laughing about? What's a Casanova? What's a girlfriend?" he asked.

Betamon shrugged. "I don't know," she said smiling happily.

"I think it's just a weird human thing," Kotemon said.

After a few more seconds of a confused Luna, and an embarrassed Ben, they turned to Carol next. "Okay Ms. Counselor. Who have you got eyes on at school?" Sam asked.

Carol rolled her eyes. "I'm getting ready for college. I don't have time to waste chasing after boys," she said crossing her arms.

Bruce grunted. "The other guys are intimidated by her," he said bluntly.

Carol glared at him. "Oh shut up! It's not like you've got anyone waiting back home for you. All of those girls always over you and you don't even bat an eye."

"You're exaggerating."

Ben laughed. "Yeah right! You're tall, you got the strong silent thing going, you're a football star, and you're a straight A students. You could literally have any girl in school like that," he said snapping.

"He's not the only with rocking the mysterious strong silent thing," Sam said looking over towards Heath, who was lying down on the ground facing away from the others. "What about you Grace? You got your eye on a special lady?"

Heath sighed. He hadn't been participating in this little group session, and he had honestly wanted to keep it that way. He didn't know why they kept trying to get him involved. "No," he said simply.

"Seriously? You really don't have any girl back home waiting on you?" Ben asked.

"No…"

The others are shared a glance, looking a little concerned. Heath had seemed a bit more… off, than usual. He had never been overly social, but now he seemed even more distant that before. "Hey, are you okay dude?" Luna asked worried.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Carol countered. "If something is wrong than-"

He turned around and scowled towards them. " _If_ something is wrong? Please, tell me what's _right_ about this situation," he said annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

Heath sat up and shook his head. "I don't know when the rest of you forgot this, but this isn't some fun little hike we're on. We're not at camp anymore. We may not even be on earth. So why are you all sitting around like… like this is fine? I… we need to get home."

Agumon looked at his partner worriedly, while Sam raised her hands. "Dude, chill. We're all worried about making it back home-"

"You guys are sitting here talking about school crushes," Heath pointed out. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't afford to act like this is some field trip. I have family back home and… I can't stay here. I need to get home, as soon as possible."

Ben frowned. "Yeah, we all have family back home man. But freaking out about it isn't going to get us home any quicker. Neither is torturing ourselves over it."

Heath glared at him. "So we're just going to pretend like none of this is happening then? Where are we going? What are we doing? What's the plan here?"

"I don't know man! I'm just as lost as you! But we just have to keep moving and-!"

"And what?! Keep going from place to place until-?!"

"STOP IT!"

They both stopped and turned towards Darcy, who growing teary eyed. "Please stop fighting! I don't like it when you guys fight!" she said shaking her head. Kotemon quickly made her way to her partner's side and patted her shoulder.

Ben and Heath both stared at the toddler, and then at each other. They glared for a few more seconds, and then turned away and went back to their spots. Heath laid back down and turned away from them, while Ben took a seat next to Darcy.

"Hey, I'm sorry Darcy. I got a little mad. But I won't yell anymore. I promise," he said trying to console her.

Carol sighed and shook her head. "Okay guys, I think we're all a little cranky from walking through that smelly tunnel. So how about we all just get a little rest, and we'll talk about what our next move will be in the morning," she reasoned.

Heath grunted, not bothering to turn back around, and the others silently nodded in agreement. "Good, cause I'm getting sleepy," Elecmon said stretching his arms. With that, everyone began lying down and began drifting off to sleep, trying to save energy for whatever crazy adventure tomorrow would bring.

Unknown to them however, a figure was watching them from the bushes. It chuckled as a dark smoke began to spread out and covering up the group. "Sweet dreams…"

* * *

"Hey… wake up… Heath, c'mon. It's time to get going."

Heath groaned and slowly opened his eyes. There was no way that it was morning already, was it? He shook his head and sat up, only to realize that he wasn't in the same spot he'd been sleeping in last night. In fact, he wasn't even in the same place he'd been last night.

When he'd gone to sleep he'd been in a rocky clearing along with the others. Now he was sitting under a tree at the park. "The hell…?" he asked looking confused.

"You feel asleep silly."

He looked over and saw a brown haired for sitting next to him. Heath's eyes widened as he saw none other than Dana, a girl from his school. One he just happened to have a crush on. "Dana?" he asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

She tilted her head, looking confused. "Uh… what do you mean? You're the one who wanted to come here. Not that I mind or anything. It's really nice here."

"I wanted to come here?" he asked looking even more confused. "I don't…"

She looked at him a bit concerned. "Are you okay Heath? Did you bump your head or something? You asked if we could come here and hangout for a bit before we head to your place," she explained.

Heath did a double take. "I asked you here?! I asked you out?!"

Dana laughed. "Yeah, like two months ago. Keep up," she said before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Heath stiffened and felt his cheeks heat up. "I'm just going to chalk up all this weirdness to you being a little hazy from your nap. But we really should get going. You know your mom is going to start worrying if we're late for dinner."

She got up and then offered him a hand. Heath stared at her for a few moments before reaching out and taking it. She pulled him up to his feet and then grabbed her arm. "Let's get going," she said as she began pulling him along.

Heath followed behind her, but kept trying to sort out just what was happening. He really thought he would have remembered if he'd have asked the girl he liked out. But he had no memory of it whatsoever.

Aside from that, he was pretty sure he wasn't even supposed to be here right now. He was supposed to be… to be… where was he supposed to be? He couldn't quite remember. He knew he had been… lost or something? With other people? But he couldn't recall. His mind felt foggy.

"Heath, should we take you to a doctor or something?" Dana asked.

He shook his head. "Uh, no. I'm fine," he muttered.

As they walked along he tried to make some sort of sense of all this. It wasn't as if this wasn't nice. He'd like Dana for a while. But something just seemed… wrong.

" _Heath…_ "

His eyes widened and he turned back, only to find nothing. He kept staring for a while until Dana tugged on his arm again. "Did… did you hear that?" Heath asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "I didn't hear anything." He looked back once more. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Eventually however he just continued on with Dana. He could figure out if he was just hearing things later.

Once they got back to his house, he hesitantly opened the door and made his way inside. He looked back at Dana, wondering if he was supposed to give her a tour or something, but she seemed right at home. They walked straight towards the kitchen and saw his mother cooking over the stove.

"Mom…"

She turned around and then smiled at them. "Well, about time you two got home. I was wondering if you were going to bother coming back at all," she said smirking at them. "Did you enjoy your alone time at the park?"

Heath blushed slightly while Dana laughed. "He spent most of his time napping honestly. I think he had a long day," she said.

Heath just kept looking towards his mother before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her into a tight hug, surprising her. "Uh… thank you son. Are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

"I just… I feel like I haven't seen you in a while…"

The two females both blinked, looking confused by his strange behavior. His mother then smiled and hugged him back. "Well, I'm never one to turn down a hug. It's rare from you after all," she said laughing. "Now would you two mind setting up the table? Dinner will be ready in just a little bit."

Dana nodded. "Sure thing Ms. Grace," she said turning and heading to the dining room.

Heath held on to his mother for a few more seconds and then finally let go and followed Dana. However strange he was feeling right now, he was still just glad to be able to see her again. As he walked into the dining room however, he heard that familiar voice again.

" _Heath…! Get up! You have to get up!_ "

He grabbed his head in pain. "Uh… the hell?" It was much louder and clearer this time. He looked around trying to find the source, but once again found nothing. What the heck was going on here?

"You alright bro?"

"Yeah, I'm…"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing before him. It was a girl, around his age. She wore a purple dress, and had snow white hair. He froze, shaking on the spot. There was no way. "Bro? You in there?" she asked tilting her head.

Dana chuckled. "I think he's a bit off today. He slept for a while, and he's been acting strange since he got up," she explained.

The girl looked concerned and walked up towards him. "Whoa, are you sick or something? You should be more careful. It's flu seasons you know," she said putting hand on his forehead.

He stepped back, his face pale and full of shock. "No… no, no! NO! You… you can't be… this isn't…!" he stepped back even further until he felt himself bump into someone. He looked back and saw his mother.

"Heath? What's wrong son?"

"He's acting super weird mom. I think he's sick," the white haired girl said.

Heath stepped away from all of them. "You can't be here! You're not supposed to be here!" he said looking towards the girl.

"Heath? What are you talking about?" she asked.

" _Heath, wake up!"_

He winced and grabbed his head. "Heath! Are you okay?!" Dana asked.

" _Heath!"_

"Heath, let me take a look at you," his mother said walking towards him. He quickly stepped away from them. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with all of this.

" _Wake up!"_

"Let us help you bro," the girl said reaching towards him.

" _Heath!"_

* * *

Heath's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. "He's awake! He's awake!" Heath looked beside him and saw Agumon crouched down near him. He quickly gazed around and saw the other digimon standing over their partners as well. They all seemed to be asleep. And they all had… strange clouds floating over their heads.

"What happened? What's going on?" he asked.

The digimon began gathering around him. "You all started to fall asleep, and then those things appeared over your head. We tried to wake you up, but no one would," Elecmon explained.

Heath got up to his feet and looked at the clouds. They all showed some kind of images in them. When he looked closer he could see they were showing the others. It seemed to be… what they were dreaming of. All of them were in what Heath had assumed was supposed to be them in happy moments.

Lincoln was dressed like his favorite superhero fighting crime. Sam was with her friends watching one of them chug a 2 liter of soda. Luna was on stage in front of a large crowd who was cheering her on. Bruce was working on some kind of robot or something. Carol was laying on a beach tanning. Darcy was having a tea party surrounded by a bunch of her stuffed animals. Then there was Ben who was sitting on the edge of a beach, with Luna sitting right beside him.

"It was a dream…" Heath said stepping back. "It was all a dream…"

"Yes, it was."

Heath and the digimon all turned around to see a creature floating down towards them. It looked like a tapir, but it stood upright. Or rather it would have stood upright if it had legs. It had a smoke like tail where its hind legs should have been, giving it a genie like appearance.

Agumon growled. "It's Tapirmon. He's a digimon who can manipulate people's dreams."

"But I don't get it. Tapirmon gives people good dreams all the time, but he never keeps them like that. Why are you doing this?" Betamon asked.

Tapirmon chuckled. "It's true, I usually feed off of good dreams in moderation. But recently my appetite had been growing. And when I saw a group of you strange looking creatures, and tasted just how delicious your dreams were. Well, I figured I might as well make a feast of you," it said shrugging its shoulders.

Heath balled his fist up and grit his teeth. "You… you brought her back just so you could get a meal…" he muttered angrily.

It tilted it head as it smirked at Heath, ignoring his question. "But I must say, you certainly are an interesting one. The others didn't even bother questioning their dreams at all. They just enjoyed the ride and slept. But from the moment you entered your dream you just questioned everything. It was like the very thought of a perfect happy life was beyond you. Are you really just that used to being unhappy? How sad."

Heath growled and rushed at him. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted.

"Heath, wait!" Agumon yelled. Tapirmon raised its hand, and with a simple flick of its risk Heath was send flying back by a puff of smoke. He landed and tumbled backwards. "Heath?!" Agumon frowned before taking in a breath. " **Pepper Breath!** "

Another cloud appeared in front of Tapirmon blocking the attack. The other digimon soon jumped in and began attacking as well, but he easily blocked them all. "Don't bother. I may be a rookie like you lot, but after feeding off these pitiful creatures I'm more than a match of all of you," he said as he waved his hand again, blowing them all back.

They all grunted, but managed to stay on their feet. "We're not going to let you keep our partners like this!" Hagurumon yelled. They went on the attack once more.

All except Agumon, who went to check on his partner. "Heath, are you okay?" he asked walking up next to him.

"No… no, I'm not…" Heath said balling his fist up. A dream? Happiness? Why did it have to be that? Why did it have to be her? He would have preferred a thousand nightmares instead of having to see that face again. And it had been so real too. She had touched him, and it felt like actual flesh and blood…

Agumon frowned and patted him on the shoulder. "Heath… I guess those people were from your home, and if what Tapirmon said was true, you must miss them..." the lizard said. "…but right now, our friends need your help. The others won't be as strong without their partners awake. You're the only one who can help them. We've got to fight."

Heath was still silent. He glanced over towards where the other were laying. That was right. They needed his help. If he didn't do anything they'd never wake up. He pushed himself up off the ground and up to his feet, wiping a few tears from his face. "Yeah, you're right." He missed his family, more then he could bare. But he still had to protect his friends. "Let's go!"

Agumon smiled and turned back towards Tapirmon, and Heath's digivice began to glow brightly. "Agumon digivolve to…" Heath stepped back and watched as Agumon suddenly changed. He shot up in height, and his skin turned from yellow to orange. His skull was also covered by a brown horned helmet. " **Greymon**!"

Heath backed up as he saw his partner tower of him. Greymon let out a loud roar. "Ha-ha! Heath, look at me! I'm super big now!" he shouted laughing.

"Yeah, you are…" Heath said stunned.

Tapirmon backed away slightly, and the other digimon looked up at Greymon in awe. "H-how did you…?" Tapirmon looked at a loss for words.

Heath looked back towards him and smirked. "Don't know, don't care! Alright buddy, go kick his ass!" he yelled.

Greymon roared again before charging at him. Tapirmon backed away and summoned more dark clouds around him. He sent them flying towards Greymon. "You may have gotten bigger, but I'm still-!" He was silenced when Greymon easily broke through the barrage of attacks.

"Gonna take more than that to stop me!" he roared. Tapirmon panicked, but then narrowed his eyes. He summoned an even larger cloud in the shape of a fist, and then sent it forward. Greymon clashed with the giant fist.

He struggled to push the fist back, and for a moment it looks as if he was going to be sent flying. But then Greymon planted his feet into the ground and pushed onward. Eventually, with a mighty roar, he ripped apart the cloud into pieces.

Tapirmon gasped. "T-that's impossible!"

Heath looked impressed. "Nice man!"

Greymon smiled and looked back towards Tapirmon. "I'm going to make you pay for messing with my partner, and our friends!" he shouted.

Tapirmon began sweating. Even with all the power of their dreams, it didn't stand a chance against Greymon. He turned and began flying off. There was no point in fighting a losing battle. He could drain the others dreams from a distance anyway.

As he flew off, Heath looked up and saw something sticking out of his back. "You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered. It was another black gear. He scowled and turned to his partner. "Greymon, the gear!" he yelled pointing at it.

The large digimon took in a breath before breathing out. " **Nova Flame!** " He shot a heavy blast of fire from his mouth, which ended up completely engulfing Tapirmon.

Heath winced as he watched the now slightly charreddigimon fall to the ground with a thud. The gear shot out of his back before breaking into pieces. "I'm sure he's okay. And at least we got the gear," Heath said shrugging. Greymon smiled in response. "Now let's start waking the others up…"

* * *

The next few minutes had been both annoying and hilarious for Heath. Annoying because he had to wake everyone up and explain what was happening. But hilarious because of how everyone completely freaked out when they woke up to Greymon. Well, except Darcy who just looked amazed.

Tapirmon had practically begged for his forgiveness, and as upset as Heath had been about the whole thing he'd assured him it was okay. He knew it was the gear that had been making him do it. The others had asked why Tapirmon seemed so sorry towards him in particular, but he'd told them it was nothing. They hadn't believed him, but they let it go.

After getting a few directions from Tapirmon, they'd headed off towards their next destination. Since Greymon hadn't transformed back yet, they all deiced to ride on top of his head.

"You know, of all the digimon attacks, this was probably the least terrifying one," Lincoln reasoned leaned again one of Greymon's horns. "I mean, all he did was make us have good dreams. If it wasn't for the whole never waking up thing I don't think I would have minded."

Luna smirked. "Bet it was. I saw what you were dreaming of before you woke up. That girl you were rescuing looked an awful lot like Ronnie Anne." Lincoln blushed and waved her off.

Ben chuckled. "You could have been having a lot worst dreams dude. I know what I was dreaming about at that age," he said smirking.

"Hey, what were you dreaming about?" Sam asked with a smirk. Since Heath had woken him up first, no one but him had gotten to see. Ben hadn't even let him start waking the others until he swore him to silence.

Ben blushed. "N-nothing! That's not important anyhow!" he said turning his head.

Sam and Darcy both covered their mouths to laugh, while Carol looked towards Heath. "Say Heath. Not that I'm not glad you woke up and everything but… what were you dreaming about that let you snap out of it before the rest of us?" she asked. "I mean we were all pretty much trapped. So how did you break loose?"

Heath, who was sitting right at the front of Greymon's helmet looked back at them. They all stared back with a mixture of curiosity and worry. Carol had wondered if she'd maybe crossed a line somehow. "You know what, forget I asked about-"

"Dana," Heath suddenly said.

"What?"

"That's who I was dreaming about…"

Carol raised an eyebrow. "Dana from school?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yep. I was on a date with her. Then I remembered how in real life I wouldn't have a shot with her, and realized it must be a dream," he explained. "That's how I broke free."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then suddenly Ben suddenly pointed towards Sam. "Ha! I knew it! In your face Sam!" he shouted. Sam scowled and crossed her arms. "I knew it had to be Dana! I always catch him making goo-goo eyes at her!"

"Dang. Could have sworn he had eyes for Luna…"

"What?!" Luna said surprised.

Heath scowled. "You guys were seriously guessing about my love life. Are you that bored?"

He suddenly felt Sam put an arm around his shoulder. "Kind of! But that's not important! What is important is that we could totally help you out with Dana when we get back!"

"Oh, you should give her flowers!" Darcy threw in.

"I could put in a word for you," Carol said smirking.

Heath sighed. Great, now they were trying to give him love advice. He really didn't feel like discussing his love life with them. But he didn't feel like arguing either, so he just let them rattle on. He suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder and looked over to see Ben next to him. Luna stood as his other side.

"So, not telling us what you were really dreaming about huh dude?" Luna asked smirking.

Heath frowned. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"It's cool," Ben said shrugging. "Just know if you ever do, we're here to listen. Out there you might be a badass loner, but here… well, you're kind of stuck with us."

He stared at the two for a moment and then looked forward. He still missed his mother, he missed his home. But he guessed as long as he was here he might as well enjoy what he still had. The others weren't exactly fiends yet, but… they looked out for him. That was close enough. "Yeah, thanks…"

"No problem dude. What are friends for," Luna said smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there we go! Know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been going through some stuff at work, and at the doctors. Like I said before, nothing serious. And I should start being able to update regularly again in no time!**

 **So, this was an original chapter not based off an episode. I was thinking about having just two digi-volve in one chapter, but I deciced against it. Let me know wht you guys think of this one.**

 **Heath's dream was based off a little info I got from reading Brotherhood (go read it!) so I didn't make it quite as detailed as I wanted it fo because I didn't want to make it Spoiler-rish. Thought about having him go through the other dreams to, but that would have taken for ever and I couldn't really find realistic way to fit it in anyway.**

 **Reviewer response time!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : **Thanks, always loved DBZ:A, and I just couldn't resist putting that call back in there. Thanks for the review!**

 **Witch-King Angmar** : **Fighting robots is always** soemthing **guys are going to nerdgasm over! Hope I did Heath justice in this chapter. I had been worried** abotu **having a chapter centered around him, especially one not based** off **the episode. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **STR2D3PO: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for the review!  
**


End file.
